Lego House
by Stessa
Summary: Grey's Anatomy/Rizzoli & Isles: In the after-march of the storm, Arizona runs to the only person she knows will understand - her best friend Maura. She has no idea what's going to happen to her and Callie, but she needs time away. Can something so broken be fixed? Does she even want it to? And what is going on with Maura and that hot detective? Callie/Arizona and Maura/Jane.
1. Chapter One

**LEGO HOUSE**

a _Grey's Anatomy_ and _Rizzoli & Isles_ story

with

Callie/Arizona and Maura/Jane

**CHAPTER ONE**

Arizona Robbins _knew_ that she could be a coward.

Despite the fact that her father – the Colonel – had raised her to be the good man in a storm, she had a tendency to run when things turned just a little bit too hard on her. He'd taught her how to stand up for what she believed in, he'd taught her how to care for others and never back down, he'd taught her… how to be the person that she really wanted to be. And she was proud of all those things; she did stand up for what she believed in, in fact she never backed down when she knew – knew – that she was right. She cared for others; and she spent most days surrounded by pain and agony, and yet she still managed to keep that smile on her face and make plans for tomorrow.

She was a good man in a storm, and she fought, she fought every damned day. But she was also a coward, because she was a runner. When things got hard: She ran.

She still hated that about herself. She hated that despite all of her good intentions, she'd somehow run in the opposite direction when life demanded something serious of her. Like commitment for instance. She'd spent the better part of her life running away from it on her Heelys, and still it had caught up with her.

She'd made a promise – a promise to honour and cherish the love of her life for all of eternity. She'd promise to take care of her and their daughter, and it was a promise she _didn't_ take lightly. She'd abandoned Callie once before, but only to come running back a few weeks after; she simply hadn't been able to stay away. She'd tried to convince herself that it was for the better, and that they wanted different things, and that it would never work out between the two of them. But who had she been kidding? They might have wanted different things, but she _loved _Callie. Never had she loved another person more than her. And if anyone was going to change her mind about marriage and kids and an 'ordinary' life, it was going to be that fierce orthopaedic surgeon who fixed bones for a living.

So she'd come back. And even though everything had happened very quickly after that – a few years too soon for Arizona's liking – she'd never felt more afraid in her life than when she thought that she'd lose Callie and the baby. For the first time in her life, she'd stayed. She hadn't even considered running, because she knew then that it was for life. That Callie was the one person she was supposed to be with. So she'd stayed and everything had been close to perfection… until that stupid plane crash.

And from that day on, Arizona's life had been nothing but one big fight. She'd checked-out; she'd seriously left the building and expected Callie to pick up the pieces. And it wasn't even that; Callie knew how tough it could be to lose a limb, the other woman had been nothing but supportive, and yet… Arizona had decided to run anyway.

She couldn't even explain why she decided to turn the lock on that door and proceeded to undress the other woman. She couldn't even explain why she found Lauren so attractive to begin with; well, of course there were the obvious reasons. Lauren was beautiful, she was smart, and she was flirting with Arizona from the very beginning. Her brilliance had taken her a bit off guard – but it had been nice to feel that way again. Not that Callie wasn't all of those things, because… because Callie was _amazing_. And fantastic. But – she also wasn't on that plane, and she'd kept acting like she was, and as true as her intentions might have been, she just didn't understand and she never would.

She loved Callie, and she wasn't even going to make excuses for herself. She couldn't explain why she slept with Lauren, and she would never expect Callie to understand. Arizona didn't even know if she wanted the other woman to forgive her.

Just maybe – maybe Callie was right. Maybe Arizona wasn't the only one who'd lost something. Maybe Callie really had lost her. But… how could she be sure? It felt like she still loved her; she could feel it, deep within her heart, but she also couldn't ignore the way that she just… she _hated_ her.

She'd been avoiding everyone at the hospital since the storm; anyone but Alex. He'd never judge her, and they worked, in unison, like they'd done for a long time, and Arizona had been sleeping at a hotel room and sneaking in to see Sofia at the day-care, because she couldn't find it in herself to ask Callie for a few hours with her after work. Not because she thought that the other woman wouldn't let her see their daughter – but because she couldn't bare to see her wife and the disappointment in her brown eyes.

She knew they had to talk about it eventually; figure out what was going to happen, discuss the options. But for right now, it seemed to suite both of them to ignore it and blatantly ignore each other. There were a lot of questionable looks sent her way, but she ignored it and did what she did best – tried to save the tiny humans.

Trying to remember the last time she was _truly_ her usual cheerful self, Arizona came to the startling realization that she couldn't. As scary as it was to admit this to herself, she really couldn't remember. She'd just been faking it – faking it for such a long time. To please Callie, and to convince herself that everything was going to be okay, even if she'd been in a horrific plane crash and lost her leg. She couldn't even skate around the hospital anymore, and it felt like a part of her was lost because of that.

The blonde woman sighed heavily and fell back into the soft hotel bed. She glanced down at her leg, or what was left of it. Her prosthesis was placed against the wall, and she was happy to admit that she no longer resented it. She no longer avoided looking at her stump, and she didn't feel disgust by it. It was who she was now, and despite everything else – she felt lucky to be _alive_.

But if she truly felt that thankful, then why did she keep on hating Callie for making that decision? How could she truly resent her wife – her beautiful, smart, amazingly funny wife – for doing everything in her power to save the woman she was married to? To save the mother of her child when there was a possibility to do it? Arizona knew, deep within herself, that she honestly would have done the same thing; fought tooth and nail for Callie, just like she'd done once before.

Yet she still couldn't forgive her for it. She knew it was irrational, she knew it was stupid. It was nowhere near Callie's fault that she was in this position; it was the hospital's fault for sending them on that stupid plane. In those woods she'd actually feared that they were never going to be found; she'd had to talk to a scared pilot who couldn't feel his legs, she'd had to reassure him. She'd had to watch Mark as the life slowly seeped out of him and Cristina tried to safe him, stunned by what she saw on his chest. She'd had to listen to Meredith's hysterical cries for a week as she clung to the side of Lexi's dead body. Callie hadn't been a part of that – and she thanked God for that every day, because she would never wish that on anybody, let alone the woman she loved – but she hadn't been there, and she didn't know.

How were they ever going to come back from this? She knew that she'd made Callie believe that everything was OK, but truth was – it wasn't OK, and it hadn't been for a very long time. She wished that she could have handled it better; she wished that she could have been more honest with Callie and been stronger when Lauren tried to lure her into bed. A proposal she had – willingly – accepted in the end, because she just needed to… she just needed to _feel_. To let go and not think about anything anymore.

She couldn't even blame it on Lauren, but she was still thankful that the other woman was gone; that she'd travelled back home and wasn't wandering the halls of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital anymore. Not that Arizona thought that she'd fall back into bed with her, but just … Just because it wouldn't be fair to Callie if she had to see her every day.

Arizona grabbed her iPhone from the bedside table. What she really wanted to do right now was curl up on her sofa with a good movie – something she and Callie used to do all the time – but she had practically none of her belongings with her at this point, and there was only one other thing that would usually help her in situations like these: A long talk with her very best friend.

She dialled the familiar number and tried to get comfortable in the bed. She hadn't talked to Maura for weeks, and the other woman didn't even know what had happened the night of the storm. Arizona knew that Maura would be disappointed in her; she adored Callie. She'd taken an immediate liking to her the only time she'd met her; at their wedding ceremony. She'd travelled all the way from Boston to be there, which Arizona had been thankful for, because she knew that Maura had a very demanding job and a lot of personal issues, too. She'd brought a brusque-looking woman as her plus-one, and Arizona knew that it was her best friend and co-worker, but unfortunately she hadn't had time to say hello to her.

Maura picked up the phone on the first ring, "Isles. How may I help you?"

"Hi Maura… It's me." She whispered, and as an afterthought, she added, "Arizona."

She could hear Maura laugh on the other end of the line, "I would know that voice anywhere, Arizona Robbins. It's been entirely too long for my liking. How have you been?"

Sighing, Arizona knew that it was going to be exhausting to talk about this, but she also knew that it would help her feel better, "It's a… long story. Is now a good time?"

"I have just gotten home from a particularly exhilarating yoga-class and Jane is coming by later for dinner." Maura told her, "I've got time."

Arizona felt relief stream through her body; just the mere sound of Maura's voice was able to calm her down during the hardest of times. It had always been like that; ever since the day they met each other. It had been a week before medical school started, and Arizona had gone with her parents and her brother to get sorted into her room. The day had been particularly hectic and she'd had to say goodbye to them after spending a summer at home, but when they'd finally left everything had been quiet, but nice. She'd had a few minutes to think about her new life at school, to wonder who this Maura Isles was that she was going to live with; if she was going to be weird or awesome, and if they were going to get along.

And then the door had opened and her roommate had walked in; looking impeccable in her gorgeous clothes and wearing a beautiful smile on her face. Arizona's first thought was that this girl was incredibly beautiful, and it had only intensified when the other woman had said;

"_Hi, I'm Maura Isles. You must be my roommate Arizona Robbins? What an interesting first name, I'm assuming that you're not named after the state. There was a Robbins on the U.S.S. Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour, is that perhaps the reason for your uncommon name? Was he a relative of yours?"_

Since that day the two of them had been best friends. Arizona had immediately learned that yes, her new roommate was in fact very weird and quirky, but that she was also incredibly awesome – because she was weird and quirky. Her knowledge of possibly everything more than made up for her poor social skills, and Arizona couldn't have asked for a better friend.

All through medical school they'd had each other's backs through gruelling hours of studying, through hangovers and heartbreaks. Arizona had never had a friend like Maura; she hadn't even blinked when Arizona told her she was gay, and she'd hugged her tight and slept in her bed for months when her brother died. They were alike in many ways, but mostly, they weren't alike at all. Their fields of expertise couldn't be more different (and it was well known that one's speciality told a lot about a person); when Arizona had chosen paediatrics as her specialty, Maura had decided on forensic pathology. Their lives had turned out so differently too; where Arizona worked at a hospital saving lives of tiny humans, Maura worked with the Boston PD, doing autopsies and solving crimes. They'd kept contact though, always looming there, in each other's lives.

And Arizona couldn't imagine her life without Maura in it.

"Arizona?" Maura questioned, and the blonde could hear that she was already starting to sound worried.

She cleared her throat, "Yes. Yes, Maura, I'm here. You're going to hate me for this, so I need you to be super cool about it and help out?"

Maura paused, "Arizona, what did you do?" she just questioned. Her voice was cool and collected, and it was evident that she knew Arizona well enough to realize that something was up. "_Arizona_?" she added, pressuring her to talk in that persistent way. Arizona knew that, had she been able to see her face, she would have gotten _the look_ as well.

"I cheated on Callie." She whispered, finally baring her heart to someone who wasn't just Alex Karev, someone she didn't just tell because of all people in that hospital, he'd be the one to not judge her. Even if she still disliked him for not being on that plane when he should have – instead of her. "I cheated on my wife, Maura, and I can't even tell you why."

Maura was oddly silent on the other end of the line. She wasn't one to keep her opinions to herself, and Arizona knew she must be thinking and taking some time to digest the information she'd just been told. "Does Callie know?" she asked her then. And there was no judgment in her voice, no condescending tone, even if Arizona knew that Maura loathed infidelity.

She breathed slowly in and out and tried to force herself to stay calm. "Yes. She found out almost right after it happened. I would never lie to her. I just – I can't tell you why, Maura, and now, now we're not even talking about it, and I'm living in a hotel room."

Maura questioned, "Are you going to split up?"

Arizona shrugged. She had no idea; she had no idea about anything anymore. Was she and Callie going to get a divorce now? She _didn't_ want that – did she? Oh, she was just so confused right now! "I don't know if she'll forgive me. And there's Sofia to think about. She already lost Mark in the plane crash, and now this?"

"But I thought you guys were doing better?" Maura continued to question her, "The last time we talked, you told me that everything was starting to look up, and that it was going well for you with your prosthesis and being back at work. What changed?"

"I don't think… I don't think it really was good again." Arizona heard herself whisper, because that was the conclusion that she'd come to, the only thing she could get to make sense. "I just – I _love_ her, Maura. I do."

Maura was thoughtful for another second, "You love her, but you still slept with someone else. Attraction can be a dangerous thing, Arizona. Take it from someone who knows what she's talking about. You can… love one person, but still sleep with someone else because it's easier somehow."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, well aware that Maura couldn't see the amused, though slightly intrigued, look she had to have on her face right that moment. What was going on? Arizona knew that Maura hardly ever had any serious man in her life, but she sounded awfully regretful right there. "Is everything OK?"

Laughing, Maura brushed her off, "Me? Oh Arizona, I am as fine as can be expected. I am busy with work and Jane and I, we have this case right now and it's proving to be a bit more difficult than we expected. I did find some very interesting DNA earlier today, so we're waiting to hear back from the lab." She paused and made a small sound, "But we're talking about you! Tell me what happened, will you?"

Swallowing, Arizona shrugged her shoulder, "She is a specialist, and she came to help me and Karev reconstruct a child's face. She was beautiful and smart, and she made me feel bubblier and more like myself than I'd felt in months."

"You have been sounding uncharacteristically gloom the last few times we've spoken." Maura observed in her usual way.

Arizona couldn't help but feel relaxed by the familiarity of her conversation with Maura; it was so easy and ordinary, and Maura just never ceased to put a smile on her face. She still tried to explain to her best friend, even if she knew it made her sound awful; she'd cheated on her wife, and that was her _only_ explanation? But – it was the truth, and she couldn't _lie_ to Maura. "I just… I just decided to let go." She whispered.

"Does this still have something to do with your leg?" Maura asked then, and Arizona would have been scared at how well she knew her; she would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that Maura knew everything about her, and there was no question that she was the person who could help her. "Do you – perhaps – still resent Callie a little for telling them to cut it off?"

Arizona could suddenly feel her heart thud away in her chest; she was suddenly aware of how quickly it was beating, and of how chilly it seemed to be around her. She shrugged swiftly underneath the covers of the bed as she started to reply to the other woman. Logically she knew that Maura wasn't going to judge her, she knew that she could tell her everything. If anyone was going to listen to her and understand her for acting the way she had, it was going to be Maura. She wouldn't look down on her; she'd just listen and try to understand. But… she'd never dared say this aloud to anybody, because it made her sound like an ungrateful bitch, which she would really like to believe that she _wasn't_.

She huffed out a breath of air, "It's going to sound so awful, Maura, but… I do. I do still resent my wife for saving my life."

For a long time, Maura didn't say anything. She was completely quiet on the other end of the line, and Arizona was waiting in anticipation, trying to figure out what her reply was going to be. She never knew exactly what to expect when it came to Maura; there were so many possible – and _plausible_ – replies coming from the other woman, and all she could do was hold her breath and wait. She didn't know what she was going to get, and it was scary, but she hoped it'd help her anyway.

When Maura finally answered, it wasn't exactly what Arizona had thought it would be, "You now own the hospital in which you work, am I correct?"

"…yes?" Arizona questioned, feeling rather confused at Maura's sudden change of topic.

"So you're free to visit me in Boston for a little while?" Maura asked, and before Arizona had any time to even think about processing the suggestion, she continued, "It sounds like it would be beneficial for you to get some time away from Seattle, and you know what? I can help you figure out your lady-troubles like when we were in medical school together. It's much easier to do so when you're right here with me. And I do have a more than suitable guest bedroom you can stay in. What do you say?"

Arizona was quiet for a few seconds. It wasn't even because she needed to think about it, or because she was confused about what to do. She was quiet for a second because she needed to really appreciate the fact that she had such an amazing best friend. She knew what she was going to do; she didn't know if it was the right thing to do, or if it would come back to bite her in the ass. Even if she had to get onto a plane again, something she'd probably fear for the rest of her life, she'd do it. She'd do it; she'd do it to see Maura and to figure out what was going on with herself. So she did what she did best – she ran.

"Maura… I'll book the first flight out of here."

Maura's only reply was, "I'll see you at the airport."

* * *

_I know. I know. Didn't I say that I had retired from fanfiction? I'm pretty sure I proclaimed that only a few months ago. But – here I am anyway, now posting something new; something I do not have time to write, but it simply will not leave my mind. I'm not sure if any of my regular readers are fans of these two fandoms, but alas – here I am, and I hope that someone will enjoy this! _

_I love Grey's Anatomy, and I love Rizzoli & Isles (I have also read the books, because that's some seriously amazing crime-writing for ya'). However, this is my first time venturing into the fandom of these two shows, and therefore it's my first time writing Arizona, Callie, Maura and Jane. It should be interesting, challenging and fun! And hopefully I'll be able to do them justice. _

_I love Rizzles as a couple because everyone in their right mind can see all the eye-sex they have, and even with all the drama Shonda has thrown their way, I love my favourite folded pizza and I hope they pull through when the new season starts. _

_My updates will come sporadically and with no regularities at all. That's just how much I suck with university, work, writing my novel and taking care of the beautiful woman in my life. I hope you can be patient with me, and I just hope that you like this and that you want more! Anyways – I'd love to hear your thoughts on my characterization and the first chapter, and please let me know if you have something I just MUST consider putting in my story. The plot is not finalized yet, so there's room for lots of in-puts! _

_Next chapter will feature both Callie and Jane, so stay tuned! _


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

She honestly had no idea how she was functioning right now. It should be inhumanly possible for her to get out of bed in the morning, but she did. She pushed the covers to the much too-cold side of the bed where a warm body once used to lie, got up, and padded, on her bare feet, across the floor and into her daughter's room. She fed and clothed her child, so got her to day-care, and she went to work and kicked ass in many a surgery, before picking up her child and going home to spend the evening with her.

She had no idea how she had gotten to where she was. Well, actually, she did have a fucking idea, but she _hated_ where she was anyway. In the last few years she'd managed to go from being the happiest woman alive; married to the love of her life and raising an adorable daughter with her and her best friend right across the hall, to being alone with a hysterical child in her too big apartment, with her best friend dead and her wife living in a hotel room.

Sofia really wasn't handling it that well; she was already dealing with missing Mark – her daddy – and now Arizona was eerily absent too. Callie _knew_ that Arizona snuck into day-care to see Sofia on a daily basis, but she only had so much time at work, and what Sofia was really missing – was having her mother at home; to have them tug her in like they used to, together. Playing silly games and making funny faces.

Callie missed Arizona so terribly too. It was pure agony not to have the other woman beside her in bed; to not feel the comforting warmth of her next to her when they slept. She hated that she didn't share their lunch together anymore; that they couldn't sneak little glances at each other when they ran into each other at work. Things hadn't been perfect for a long time, but the last few months it had actually felt like things were getting there. Arizona had finally been comfortable enough to open up to her, to make love to her. They'd been happy; shared laughter and had small moments. Things were _good _again – and Callie had thought, for just a few glorious weeks – that she had her wife back. That the old Arizona was actually in there somewhere, and that she hadn't lost her for good.

Until it all came crashing down in piles around her. Everything she knew and loved was no longer certain, and she had no idea where she was going to be a year from now – not even a month from now. She could only handle taking it day by day; getting herself out of bed and taking care of Sofia. Everything else was just too damn hard at the moment.

She did not like to victimize herself. She did not like to make anyone feel pity towards her. That was partly why she hadn't told anyone what had happened, even if she so badly wanted to. _God_, she missed Mark. He had always been her go-to-guy with these things; he'd been the one to help her through every failed relationship she'd had within the walls of that damn hospital; George, Erica, Arizona, and now… Arizona was gone again, and Mark wasn't there to talk to her. How was she ever going to make sense of the mess inside of her head?

Walking straight into the attending's lounge and slamming the door close behind her, Callie couldn't hide the sigh of relief that escaped her lips when she saw that the only other occupant was Cristina Yang. She was currently holding a cup of steaming coffee between her hands as she stared straight into space.

Callie sat down next to her and motioned her stance, staring straight ahead, wondering how she was going to open the conversation she so desperately wanted to have. Cristina was her old roommate, Cristina knew her. They were alike in many ways, and maybe Cristina was exactly what she needed. She sighed.

"Owen wants kids." Cristina said then, still staring forward, but tilting her head and squinting her eyes, "Owen wants kids and I can't give him that."

"Arizona cheated on me." Callie whispered, and it took a second, but then she turned her head, only to find Cristina doing the exact same thing. The other woman looked at her with questionable eyes. "Yeah." She added.

Cristina swallowed, "He was going to take care of that kid. If the father had died, he was going to take _care _of the kid." She shrugged, obviously deeply upset with him, "He told me he could live without kids if he had me, and then he wants to take care of an orphaned boy. That's not living without kids!"

Callie shook her head, her eyes tracing Cristina's smooth features and the anger in her eyes; it was almost hiding the sorrow, but Callie could detect it right there in those dark pools. "Arizona slept with that Lauren person. During the storm while we were trying to save lives, she felt that she had the time to go into an on-call room and have sex with another woman." She tried her best to sound calm, to be in control, but it was quickly proving to be very difficult, "We have a child together. We took vows."

The other woman licked her lips and continued, "I don't think I can be with him anymore. I don't think he truly means he doesn't want kids. I don't want to compromise myself. I don't want kids, I can't – I don't have room for them in my life."

"I have a kid." Callie said, replying to her as she huffed out air, "I have a kid. With a dead father and a mother who's barely there after she decided to walk all over everything we built together." She could hear how upset she was starting to sound, but she couldn't control herself; she'd needed to say this for some time now, and she hadn't known how to. "Sofia is missing them. She used to have three caring parents and at the moment I'm all alone."

"Sofia can have Owen. He wants kids. Maybe you can share her." Cristina replied, and the two of them stared at each other for a second, before they both looked away and Cristina stood up to leave the room, effectively ending their little therapy-session.

Callie watched the door close behind her, and felt her body fill with relief after that conversation; that was the thing with Cristina. She could unload on her, she could tell her all the fucked up things in her life, and their relationship was weird like that, because they didn't really help each other, they just said every screwed-up thing that popped into their heads.

Reaching into the pocket of her scrubs, Callie got out her cell phone. As nice as her conversation with Cristina had just been, it hadn't really helped her that much. She needed to talk to someone else, someone who'd strangely enough also always been there for her, even at a distance. And maybe – maybe it was good. Everything was a mess around her right now anyway; the night of the storm so many things had happened; Webber was barely alive right now after being electrocuted in the basement and Bailey was a mess because she kept blaming herself for being angry with him. Meredith almost died after giving birth to her son, and apparently the relationship of Christina and Owen was as much in pieces as her own relationship with Arizona.

Addison picked up at the first ring; "Callie!"

Callie could just picture her there; in her office in sunny L.A., enjoying her life far, far away from all of the drama that always seemed to hit Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. "Hi Addie," she sighed and leaned back in the couch, hoping with every part of her, that every other attending in the hospital was busy doing surgical things so she wouldn't be disturbed, "do you have time to talk?"

"I always have time for you, Callie, you know that." Addison replied and there was a happiness to her voice that Callie had really missed; Addison, ever the optimist, no matter what happened. "So. What's up?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about the newest Shepherd, and Bailey with the staph infection and that Webber was electrocuted, right? And other than the fact that my wife cheated on me with a skanky craniofacial surgeon, I am just peachy." Callie rambled off in one breath, ripping off the band-aid and hoping for the best.

Addison was quiet for a few seconds, and Callie could hear her sit up straight, "Excuse me?" she questioned, and there was disbelief oozing out of her voice, "What did you just say?"

Callie nodded her head, well aware that Addison couldn't see it. "Arizona cheated on me. Yeah. She cheated on me, and Mark isn't here and I have no one to freak out to." She winced, "Addison pleeeeease, let me freak out."

The red-head chuckled lowly, "Come on, Callie, hit me."

"I used to walk tall, Addie, I just to walk tall around this hospital, you know that. And then there was George, and that was silly, but then there was Erica, and – and that was really good, and I thank you for that, because if you hadn't made me realize I was bi-sexual, I would still be sleeping with random men I met in bars." She paused, huffing once, twice, before continuing, "And then I got really happy and I thought 'hey, this is what it's supposed to be like. Arizona and I, we're good', but then she cheats on me and God knows she can't lie, so I figured it out. I was even _nice_ to her, Addie. I looked at the skank that wanted to fuck my wife, and I was _nice _to her."

Addison took her sweet time answering; she was thinking, Callie could hear that, because she made the noise she always makes when she's really contemplating something and weighing her options. "You'll still walk tall, Callie. I know you, okay? You're a fighter, and you'll be fine."

Callie knew that she was right; she knew that Addison was right and that everything was going to be so fine. But how could it be, when it felt like her entire world was ending? When she felt so certain that she'd lost the woman she loved and everything she'd worked so hard to keep for the last _year_? "I know, I _know_." She whispered, but she could feel the pressure on her chest; the need to cry, to let it out somehow… it was slowly starting to overpower her now that she was finally talking, she wasn't sure if she could stop it. It was a miracle that she hadn't broken down over a body in the OR like when Erica left her. And this pain, it was a million times worse. "I just – how _could_ she, Addie? How? She couldn't even explain, all she told me was 'I don't know'."

"It doesn't seem like the Arizona I met." Addison whispered, trying to reassure her, even if that had to be difficult from so far away, "I know that a lot must have changed for you two with the plane crash, but for someone to change to drastically…" she trailed off. "It doesn't seem like her."

Brushing a piece of her hair away, Callie knew that now was the time where she was supposed to defend her wife, but hell, she wasn't the one who'd fucked someone else, so she didn't really care at the moment. "She can be selfish, Addie. She's been so great, and she really came around and tried to picture her life differently – for me. For _us_. But maybe a person really can't change that much, maybe it was just a matter of time, before… before she ran again."

"But she loves you, Callie." Addison replied, as if that was going to fix everything. As if love was simply enough. "Maybe – maybe she needed this to just – let go of everything and figure it all out?"

"I know that her life was fucked up, and I _know _that we had problems, okay?" Callie replied, and she had tears of anger – sadness – luring in her eyes, and they were dangerously close to falling. "But if you have problems, you start drinking, or, or gambling, or I don't know – smoking! You _never_ start cheating!"

Addison was quiet on the other end of the line.

Callie heaved out, trying to get her breathing under control as the tears finally started spilling from her eyes. She could feel her cheeks getting wet, and it was sort of comforting to have that release, to finally let it all go after holding it in since that fatal night. "I'm not, I'm not asking you to pity me, and I'm not going to say that I can't live without her, because I damn well know that I can. Life goes on. But Addie, I just – I'm not sure if I want to. What if – what if I can't forgive her? Or what if she doesn't even want me anymore?"

Again, Addison was abnormally quiet, for a very long time, but Callie wasn't going to start talking this time. She was going to wait until her friend started talking because – after all – that was why she'd dialled her number; to get help from her. When the other woman finally spoke, it was nowhere near what Callie had hoped to hear. "I can't tell you that. Only time can tell you that. And you need to figure out whether or not you'd want to work through this with her, Callie – because if she comes asking for forgiveness, you have to know whether or not you can give it to her."

Logically, Callie knew that Addison was right – but it was just so much easier said than done. Sure, one could say that they might forgive someone else, but if the relationship had to work, they had to mean that. And she just wasn't sure if she could, because Arizona had slept with another woman. It wasn't like she'd broken their lamp and then lied about it. "But how do I know that?" she whispered, tears still making their way down her cheeks, albeit much more peacefully right now.

Addison sighed, "Only time can tell."

"But-"

"Are you even talking to each other?" Addison questioned, before Callie had time to object. "Like, have you two tried just peacefully talking about something safe? Sofia for instance?"

Swallowing, Callie replied with a short, "No."

Addison continued, "Maybe you should do that. You two need to figure out whether or not there's still a chance to be together. Because if there is, you owe it to your marriage and to Sofia to try, don't you think?" she paused, before adding, "I've never known you happier than you've been with Arizona. She's good for you, Callie."

"I know that." Callie whispered. As perky and happy that (normal) Arizona had a tendency to be, she was good for her. She was the good to Callie's bad; the positive to her negative and they just _fitted_. From day one they'd just made sense.

"Try." Addison whispered, and there was love and affection in her every word, "And remember – I'm just a phone call away, or a plane ride if you _really_ need me." She chuckled, "You should come visit anyway. Get a break from all the rain and go to the beach with me."

Callie couldn't help but laugh; it was the first genuine smile on her face in weeks; a smile that hadn't been put there by Sofia. "Thank you, Addie. You're the best."

"Damn straight I am." Addison said, before she hung up the phone.

Callie sighed heavily and dropped the phone back into her pocket. She stared at the door, and tried to will herself to stand up and face the world again. It was proving to be a bit difficult, but she was going to listen to Addison, because Addison was smart and she was good at helping her with relationships. Her friend had a point – she needed to talk to Arizona, and she was going to make a promise to herself. By the end of this day, she would have spoken to her; she would proposition for her to come hang out with Sofia tonight, and maybe, when they'd put their daughter to sleep, they could talk. Yes, that sounded good.

If she didn't murder her instead.

**X**

"So what exactly is this Nevada person doing here?" Jane questioned, as she glanced at Maura with a tired look. She seemed to be utterly uncomfortable with all of these busy people around her, as they waited at Arrivals for Arizona's plane to get there.

Maura raised a perfectly plugged eyebrow at her best friend, "_Arizona_," she sighed, "and look Jane, I thought we already went over this? Arizona is coming here because she needs some time away from Seattle to regroup. Things have been hard on her lately, and she needs my help to get through this." She continued to explain, as she glanced at the other woman. Jane looked tired tonight; it had been another hard day of endlessly chasing a criminal with practically no leads. Maura could tell that the last thing Jane wanted was to be social tonight, but she'd just have to.

Jane made a face, "But how do you know this Virginia woman?" she questioned.

Shaking her head, Maura patiently continued, "She was my best friend in medical school, and we spent quite a lot of time together in my 20's." she shrugged her shoulder, "She was in a plane crash a while ago and she lost her leg. Now she's having problems with her wife, and everything's just a bit too much, so I suggested she come here. She's married to another surgeon from the hospital she works at." She paused, "You already know all of this, Jane, you went to their wedding with me."

Brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, Jane said, "I did? I don't remember any wedding, all I remember was having to wear a dress and heels and pretend to smile at people I don't care about."

Maura rolled her eyes, "You're incorrigible. And you _will_ be nice."

"But _Mauraaaaa_!" Jane whined as she jumped slightly up and down in that childish way only she knew how to. Maura really adored it, but she wasn't going to let her friend know that. "I don't want to be social tonight, I want to drink beer and relax with you!"

"Arizona drinks beer." Maura replied, as she glanced towards the gate, but she couldn't spot Arizona's blonde hair yet; the plane had barely landed, of course it would take some time for her to find her luggage. She was quite excited to hear how the plane ride had gone, after all – Arizona wasn't really too fond of planes after the crash. And that was perfectly understandable with everything she had been through, Maura believed.

Jane seemed to find that fact a little bit pleasing. "Oh, so she's not into fruity drinks like you are?" she stuck her hands into her pockets and continued, "Well I guess that's something."

Maura checked her watch again, before replying to the brunette, "I hope you can share some of the beers I have stocked for you in my fridge with her."

"What? Maura!" Jane looked utterly appalled at the suggestion, "My beer! You want to take my beer from me!?"

"_Share_ it, Jane." Maura said as she glanced at her with a telling look. Her best friend could be so completely foolish and childish, and Maura had no idea why, but she found it so amusing. If it was any other person, she'd hate it, but with Jane she just found it to be a lovely quality. Along with a long list of many, many other lovely qualities that Jane possessed.

Jane crossed her arms across her chest and clenched her jaw. "I am so mad at you right now. And what about Ma? Have you told her that you're getting another guest? What about the guesthouse?"

Maura looked at her friend, trying to hide her smile, "I told your mother that I had a guest coming, and she was quite excited to hear that. She can stay in the guesthouse though; I'll just set Arizona up in the room you usually stay in." she explained; as if she didn't have enough rooms in her house to keep every guest of hers completely satisfied. A good night's sleep was important for a healthy life. If one didn't sleep well, the body wouldn't be able to function properly.

"My beer _and_ my room!?" Jane said, and when Maura gave her a certain look in reply, she added, "Oh, of course I'll share with her, I feel _so_ lucky. A person named Indiana is going to drink my beer and sleep in my bed. Lucky me!" she smiled.

Blinking, Maura replied, "Well that's good, Jane. Thank you."

Rolling her eyes, Jane said, "That was sarcasm, Maura! _Sarcasm_!"

"You can just sleep in my bed, Jane. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Maura replied, once more checking her watch; Arizona had to be there any moment now. "I find it quite soothing and relaxing. I always feel much safer when you're with me."

Jane looked perplexed, and Maura had to admit that she was enjoying it a little bit, "Ya' tryin' to lure me into bed again? What? Are you attracted to me?" she joked with a raised eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Maura said, "I do find you quite attractive, Jane. You have an incredible physique and an admirable bone structure. You know I think you're beautiful."

Jane was quiet for a second and Maura looked at her, awaiting a reply. She was saved by the bell though, because her phone went off, and she quickly dug her hand into the pocket of her blazer and pulled it out. "It's a text from Frost." She said, as she continued to read it, "They're still digging through those old case files. Seems like they're gonna be there all night."

Maura offered Jane a soft look, "I'm sorry there was no match for the DNA in the database."

"Yeah, me too." Jane replied with a sigh, as she smiled softly at Maura too. She had that certain look in her eyes; it was clear how much she cared about her case and her job, and it pained her deeply to not be able to catch the bastard that murdered that woman last week.

Not quite able to tear her eyes away from her best friend, Maura was only pulled out of it when a very familiar voice spoke her name; "Maura?"

Turning on her heel, Maura couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her face immediately when she saw her old best friend stand just a few feet away with a shy smile on her face. "Arizona!" she greeted happily as she stepped into the open arms of the other woman. She hugged her tightly and then took a step back to get a look at her, "It's so good to see you." She whispered, as she took in the sight of the blonde woman; it had been entirely too long since she'd laid eyes on her in person, and it felt nice to do so again. Arizona Robbins was still incredibly beautiful.

"It's good to see you, Maura. You look fantastic." Arizona replied as she reached down to grab the handle of her suitcase once more. She looked tired, but glad to be there. It appeared that it had been a rough flight.

Maura gave her arm a comforting pad, "You want to talk about the plane ride?" she questioned, knowing that it had probably been horrible for her friend.

Arizona forced a smile, "Maybe later." She whispered, before she glanced expectantly at Jane, "And you must be Jane, right?"

Stepping forward, Jane reached her hand out and offered it to Arizona, "Jane Rizzoli, it's nice to meet you, _Arizona_." She replied, as she glanced at Maura with glistening eyes.

Maura once more felt entirely amused with her best friend.

Nodding her head, Arizona shook Jane's hand, "Yes. I guess we didn't really meet properly at my wedding. I'm sorry for that, but Calliope and I just had a lot on our plates that day."

"_Calliope_?" Jane questioned with disbelief, and Maura felt the need to step in before Jane started making jokes about that name, too.

"Let's get going, shall we?" she said, as she forced the handle of the suitcase out of Arizona's hand so she could take over, "You must be tired. Jane and I thought we'd stop for some food on the way, what do you say?" she suggested, as the threesome made their way towards the exit. She glanced briefly towards Arizona's leg, but was pleased to see that the other woman seemed to be walking almost normally now. Anyone who didn't know that she was an amputee wouldn't be able to tell so.

Jane then forced the handle of the suitcase out of her hand, "Let me take that." She lowly murmured, and when Maura tried to resist by taking back the handle, she continued, "Maura, let me take the damn suitcase."

Well aware of the fact that Arizona was watching their little exchange with wide eyes, Maura straightened her back and replied, "Thank you, Jane." With a forced smile, before she turned to her friend, still so unbelievably happy to have her there. "I'm going to warn you right now, Arizona, you're not my only guest at the moment. Jane's mother is living in my guesthouse. Angela is very kind, but you're going to have to settle for my guest bedroom."

Arizona smiled at her, "Oh, that's perfect, I don't require an entire house to stay with you, Maura."

"And I must warn you, too," Jane cut in with hiss, "she's chatty, and she's going to talk to you, but if she annoys you, just kick her. You now have my permission to kick her."

"_Jane_!" Maura warned her as she shook her head and they stepped outside, heading towards the parking lot, "You have a fantastic mother, and you shouldn't encourage people to kick her." She smiled apologetically at Arizona, "She's incorrigible. Don't listen to her."

Jane continued, "And that's not the only thing you'll have to share a house with. She has a pet turtle."

"Tortoise!" Maura corrected her, on reflex, which caused a small smile to appear on her face. They'd had this discussion just a few too many times.

Arizona laughed, "You still have Bass? That's fantastic!"

Jane raised an eyebrow, just as they stopped in front of her car and she unlocked the trunk, "You _know_ about the turtle?"

"Of course I still have Bass, he's my pet." Maura replied, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her companion who loved English strawberries more than anything. Of course Arizona knew Bass; Bass had been in her life for eternity, and Jane knew that. But Jane also knew that he was a tortoise and not a turtle, but she still seemed to forget that often enough.

Turning to smile at Jane, Arizona replied, "I do know Bass. I lived with Bass all through medical school. Isn't this just super?"

Smacking the trunk of her car close, Jane clutched her keys and said, "Yeah, that's… _super_."

Shooting her friend a stern look, Maura said, "Let's get going, Jane." Before she heard the car unlock and pulled the door to the passenger's seat open. She was so happy that Arizona was there, and she still couldn't get over the fact that she'd be spending the next many nights with her old friend. But if Jane was going to be _Jane_, she was pretty sure that she and Arizona might clash; even though Arizona wasn't as bubbly as she once used to be, she was still a lot perkier than Jane usually had the patience for.

Maura smiled to herself as she got into the car. She was going to have fun with this.

* * *

_I promised you Callie and Jane, didn't I? Here they were, and I hope you liked that. A lot of Grey's Anatomy-goodness in the beginning (Addison and Cristina are two of my favourite characters, besides Callie), and then some Rizzles moments in the end! I feel fairly confident with my Callie – but how did I do Jane justice? _

_The story is going to follow the after march of the season nine finale of Grey's Anatomy (as written in the summary), and it sort of picks up around season four of Rizzoli & Isles. I am going to mention some of the things from the show, but they're not going to play a major part in this fic. _

_I am happy that I received a few reviews for the first chapter – I wasn't sure anyone was going to find this fiction in the crossover-section (and why doesn't it show up on the actual sections for both shows when one posts something in the crossover-section? It should!), and I'm still not sure whether or not I should just post it in the Grey's Anatomy-section. But then what about the Rizzles-readers? Dilemma! _

_Is the length of these chapters OK? I usually write chapters about this length, it seems to fit most stories, so what do you think? _

_The title is of course a reference to the song Lego House by Ed Sheeran; the lyrics to that song sort of fit the story and where I'm going with it. _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli & Isles. And I totally forgot to disclaim that in the first chapter, even though I make it a point to do so in every chapter I post on this site. So I'm disclaiming it twice now just for good measure: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and Rizzoli & Isles. _


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"And then – then Maura said to me 'so you're a lesbian? Oh, that explains the way you've been looking at my Maximus gluteus all these months', and I swear," Arizona said, laughing so much that she could barely get the words out between her giggles, "I swear, I never looked at her ass, I didn't, not before she mentioned it!"

Maura smiled, "But you were checking out my Maximus gluteus, I was sure of it."

Arizona laughed even harder at that, "_After_ you mentioned it! Which is when I noticed how nice your ass is, of course!" she laughed a bit again and turned to Jane with an expectant smile. "She has a nice ass, doesn't she?"

Jane chuckled, "She sure does. And she _should_! With all that running she forces me to participate in, she should have the nicest Maxinimus glumelus _ever_." She took a sip of her beer and glanced teasingly at Maura. Jane was quite liking this Arizona right now (even if she had displeased with her arrival earlier); she was talkative after a few beers and she had many stories to spill about Maura from medical school. It was turning out to be an okay evening, even if she couldn't lie on her couch and drink her own beer. _And_ even if she had to share her Maura – uh, _Maura_. Just Maura.

Maura shook her head at her, sipping her glass of white wine, "Oh Jane, you know you need to exercise too. How else are you going to outrun the bad guys?" she innocently questioned with true wonder in her voice.

Flipping her hair above her shoulder so it wasn't in the way like that, Jane replied, "You're right. I do catch bad guys." She mumbled, before she turned to look at Arizona, "So Boston – Seattle? That much of a difference?"

"I've lived all over the place." Arizona replied, shrugging her shoulder and glancing softly at Maura, "Even _in_ Arizona for a year when I was five, which wasn't fun – kids can be really mean, y'know?" she licked her lips, "But I've learned that a place is only as good as the people who are there, so… Seattle is my home; I love the people there with all of my heart. But Boston is pretty great, too." She shot her old best friend a sideways smile, "I've really missed you, Maura."

Maura smiled softly back, and Jane could easily see that these two women cared deeply for each other, "I've missed you too, Arizona."

Arizona continued, "And – with everything going on at home, this is turning out to be exactly what I needed. You're my therapy-time, so thank you for that."

Placing a hand gently on Arizona's arm, Maura rubbed it, and Jane could hardly tare her eyes away. There was a tenderness there she didn't see very often with Maura, as the other woman didn't have that many people with whom she was close with. Jane had almost only experienced it with herself and her own family, as strange as that sounded.

Just then Maura's phone started ringing, and she picked it up from the table next to her glass. "It's Cailin." She said and shot Jane a surprised look. "I better answer this. Will you two be okay here?"

Jane rolled her eyes. Maura seemed to believe that she was going to kill Arizona first chance she got. "I think we can manage." She sarcastically replied. Of course she wasn't going to kill her the second they were alone; that'd just raise too many questions. She had to plan it better.

Arizona giggled lowly, and Maura replied with a, "Good!" before she got off the couch and padded out of the room on her bare feet.

"She really can't detect sarcasm, can she?" Arizona asked lovingly as she glanced at Jane with shy eyes.

No, Maura was not very good at sarcasm, but then there were so many other things that she was amazing at. Jane shook her head, "Nah. She really can't." she replied and tugged her feet beneath herself on the couch, "You seem to catch it really well though?"

Arizona nodded her head. She was sitting in the chair across from Jane, and she looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes. Yes, my uh – _Calliope_ speaks sarcasm. A lot. So I've become super good at understanding it." She took a long sip of her beer, before she added, "I miss her. Is that wrong?"

Jane knew that Maura had told her some of this the other day when she was informed that Arizona would be coming, but she could honestly say that she hadn't really heard _everything_. She'd been pretty busy at that moment, you know, catching a killer and stuff, so just about half of it had slipped into one ear and straight out of the other. "Wrong to miss your wife? Nah, I think that's pretty normal. And a good thing. But… what happened? I know Maura is pretty worried about you."

Pulling one of the legs of her pants up, Arizona started to explain, "It all comes down to the leg." She said, and Jane felt her eyes widen slightly when she was so abruptly exposed to the artificial leg, "That damn leg, Jane. I've really started to accept it. The fact that I'm even showing this to you now, shows just how far I've come. But… It ruined so much between me and Calliope."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jane replied, and she honestly was. She couldn't help but feel reminded of her and Casey, and how he'd been a changed man after he got hurt during the war. She knew it wasn't quite the same thing, but there was something about swallowing your pride and letting other people see your weaknesses. Some people had a hard time with that, and Jane could tell that Arizona was one of those people; even with the woman she'd been with for many years she had troubles exposing herself like that – and accepting help.

Arizona let her pants fall down again and continued, "Yeah me too. And I couldn't pull myself together, and then I did, and – I thought that it was okay between us again – not great, but okay – and it seemed like Callie thought so, too. But apparently it wasn't okay at all."

Jane looked at the other woman, and it was easy to tell how much she hurt. The pain was evident in her eyes, and Jane hated that it had to be so hard. Arizona loved her wife, it oozed right out of her, but still things weren't working out. If love couldn't hold a marriage together, then what could? "My uh – my, my_ Casey_, he's in the army. And uh, he was hurt down there, badly. He got home, and he didn't even tell me. For a long time, he was right here in the city, and I didn't know. It was a coincidence that Maura and I ran into him. But that was because he didn't want me to see him that way, and… things aren't, they're not the same between us."

The blonde woman seemed utterly surprised, "You're seeing a man?" she asked, and with wide eyes, she quickly added, "…a _man_ named _Casey_?"

Nodding, Jane hummed in reply. She seemed a bit too surprised for her liking, but Jane wasn't going to pretend to understand what went on inside the heads of pretty blonde girls.

Arizona raised an eyebrow; her eyes were still wide as she continued, "Oh. I just thought that…" she trailed off. "Never mind." She softly finished and avoided Jane's eyes.

Her curiosity peaked, Jane wasn't going to let that one slide. "What?" she questioned, "What did you think?"

Smiling kindly at her, Arizona's eyes locked with hers, "Oh nothing, Jane. Sometimes I just see things that aren't there, so…" she brushed it off, and hurried onto another topic, "So you and Maura are pretty close, right?"

Not quite pleased with the fact that the other woman wasn't answering her questions, Jane really didn't want to let it slide. But she also didn't feel like she knew the blonde woman well enough to insist on anything, and Maura would kill her, if she did. So she decided to just be mature about it, no matter how much it annoyed her, "She's my best friend." She replied, and she knew that it was easy to tell – just by the tone of her voice – how much Maura meant to her.

"Your best friend?" Arizona questioned, and her eyes were glistening, "I'm happy to hear that. Maura's never been so good at making friends. As smart and incredible, and truly amazing, as she is, just as hard for her is it. I think maybe sometimes it's because she's _too_ smart and focused." She sipped her beer and continued, "So you hang around a lot outside of work?"

"Oh yeah." Jane nodded and mirrored Arizona's actions by taking a long sip of her own beer, too. "We uh, we usually eat dinner together, 'cuz she cooks and I don't. And she tends to drag me along to boring stuff where I have to wear a dress and heels." She made a face, "_Yuck_. Oh, and she drags me to yoga. And Pilates. And all that other crap she likes to do." She couldn't hide the grin on her face, as she added, "But then I drag her to baseball, and she sucks at it." She laughed to herself as she tried to remember the last time Maura attempted to hit the ball with a bat – and just how outrageous her outfit had been, and how much she'd sucked ass at it.

Arizona was curious, it seemed, because she kept shooting questions Jane's way, "And you do these things for her? Even if you hate them?"

Shrugging, Jane had no idea what to say. She knew that it was odd how she would do everything for Maura, and other people had a hard time understanding it. She didn't quite understand it herself, the only explanation she could come up with was that she did it because she loved her. Maura was her best friend; she was the one person she could be truly herself with, flaws and all, and she_ loved_ her. She loved her up there with her mother, and Frankie and Tommy – and little TJ. It was as simple as that. She'd take a bullet for her, and she'd even wear tights and run with a camel toe for an entire marathon if that was what Maura wanted of her. She'd sure as hell put up a fight about it, but she'd do it anyway.

"I'm glad she has you." Arizona replied, and her eyes were sparkling oddly, but Jane took another sip of her beer and shrugged it off.

Maura entered the room again, and she stopped behind the couch and placed a hand on each of Jane's shoulders. "What are you talking about?" she questioned them curiously as she squeezed Jane's back.

Jane bent her head backwards and stared up at the other woman. "You."

"Are you telling lies about me?" Maura asked then, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Arizona butted in, "Just finding some common ground." She replied, and Jane turned her eyes to meet hers, and they shared a short look. Continuing, the blonde added, "Anyways. I should probably find that guest bedroom of yours. The flight here really wore me out."

Maura shot her a questionable look, "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes." Arizona nodded, "I'm really tired. We should probably call it a night. You guys have to get up early tomorrow too anyway, don't you?" she curiously asked, raising an eyebrow. "And Jane – you have to get home, and it's already one o'clock."

Moving across the floor to give Arizona a hand with the luggage they'd just dropped next to her earlier when they arrived home, Maura answered, "Oh, Jane's going to stay the night. It's just much easier, and she has a drawer of her things in my room."

Pausing, Arizona looked confused, "She has a drawer of things here-?" she turned to Jane, "You have a drawer of things _here_?"

Jane brushed it off; she could see that the blonde woman was confused, and she was also beginning to see _why_ she was confused. At least she thought she was beginning to see that. "I fall asleep on the couch a lot." She explained, as she grabbed the suitcase out of Maura's hand. "I'll show you the guest room, okay? Maura should probably get started on her _bedtime routine_." She made a face, "Takes _at least_ a half an hour." She paused, "_Every_ day."

"It does not!" Maura gasped and nudged Jane gently with her shoulder. She kissed Arizona on the cheek nonetheless and turned to leave, "Goodnight sweetie," she whispered, "and Jane, I'll see you in bed."

As she left the room, Arizona turned to look at Jane with a raised eyebrow. The look on her face said everything, and Jane huffed, "Oh stop it, we're close, okay? It's not weird!" she waited for the other woman to reply, but when she didn't, she repeated, "It's _not_ weird!"

Arizona innocently questioned, "It's not?"

"No." Jane grumpily replied, before she turned on her heel and went towards the stairs. She could hear Arizona slowly follow her, and she had to admit that the other woman's presence was suddenly starting to annoy her a little bit more. What was up with all the questions and the raised eyebrows and the way she hinted something all the time!? Her and Maura were best friends, and neither of them had any serious man in their life, so they liked to lie in bed together and have sleepovers as Maura called it. There was nothing weird about that! …was there?

"Not weird at a-a-a-all." She heard Arizona sing behind her, and Jane clenched her jaw. She was back to disliking this person already.

**X**

It felt like Arizona was avoiding her. And no, Callie wasn't just being paranoid and dramatic, because it didn't just feel like Arizona was avoiding her, Arizona _was_ avoiding her. And how did Callie know this? She knew this because Arizona hadn't been anywhere near the Attending lounge, or the cafeteria – or even the room where they held all of their board meetings. She was flat-out avoiding her, and it really pissed Callie off.

She was done being sad. She'd been sad – she'd cried to Addison the other day, and then she'd cried into her pillow some more when she got home, and it had really helped, it had given her something to think about. She hadn't been able to find Arizona since she made herself the promise to do so, and that was why she knew that the blonde woman was avoiding her. That was a lot of days of avoiding.

Callie didn't know what pissed her off more; the fact that Arizona had the audacity to avoid her, or the fact that she was being so blunt about it. She didn't have the _right_ to avoid her. If anyone was supposed to avoid someone, Callie should avoid her. Arizona was the one who had cheated, she was the one who had had her head between some woman's legs, and Callie loathed her for it. She'd had her head between some woman's legs and then she'd had the nerve to be mad at Callie for that damn leg again. It always came right down to that damn leg!

Arizona was being really immature about this, and if she was going to leave Callie she might as well say it, because this was helping no one. Sofia deserved better, and quite frankly, so did their marriage.

So she'd been circling the paediatrics floor of the hospital every spare moment she had; she'd been circling it so many times she soon knew it better than her own apartment. She'd run into Alex at least a gazillion times, and he was looking at her funny every damn time. Arizona was avoiding her; that was the only explanation, she was hiding every time she got near, and if that wasn't the case, she'd left the surface of the planet.

She huffed and sat down behind the desk in the NICU; she was tired, so damn tired, and she hated that she had to go through this. She didn't think she deserved this. She was a good person, wasn't she? She was a kind person who saved lives for a living, and yet this was the hand she was dealt? She looked up when she heard someone tap the desk beside her head. She cringed when she saw Alex Karev standing there, looking completely ridiculous in his pink scrubs.

"I see you hovering, Torres." He mumbled as he stared down at the chart he was about to fill out.

She groaned, "Pink is not your colour."

He closed the chart and looked at her, "What are you doing here? There's absolutely no point in you being here."

Callie was annoyed with him; it had only been roughly thirty seconds, and already she was annoyed with him. She shot a glare his way, "You don't know that. I could be paged here. There could be tiny, tiny babies, with tiny, tiny broken bones that need fixing." She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to question her.

Alex sighed and leaned closer, resting himself against the desk on his elbows, "But there's not. I'm on top of things at the moment, and there are no babies with broken bones. So – either you tell me the truth _or_ you get out of here." He fell onto his feet again and glared at her, daring her to be honest with him.

She looked at him, letting her eyes search his face for just a few seconds, before she told him exactly what she wanted, "Arizona's avoiding me, and I'm tired of it. So I'll be waiting here until you find her, Karev." she paused, and straightened her back, trying to remember how Addison had told her to still walk tall, "You go find her, and you tell her that she needs to stop acting so childish and talk to me. Tell her I'm waiting here."

"You'll be waiting a long time then." He told her, and he sounded so indifferent, exactly like the jackass he always was on the façade. He checked the clock on his watch and stuck the chart underneath his arm.

Callie felt a lot of alarms go off inside her head at that point; maybe it was the way he said that, or the words he spoke, but it sounded a lot like he knew something that she didn't, and it sounded like there was reason for her to be worried. Oh God… What had Arizona done? She wasn't – she'd hadn't-? Callie was going to lose her shit if she had flown out to see Lauren. "What?" she questioned, and she was well aware of the fact that panic was starting to show in her voice, "What Karev? Why?"

Alex sighed, "Look, if you don't know, then maybe she doesn't want you to know."

Shooting out of the chair, she wasn't sure what came up in her; she got like this sometimes, so out of control, and her body would just act on its own accord. She couldn't stop herself, not when it was something – or someone – she cared about. It was instinctual, and natural, and her Latina fierceness was hard to control when shit happened. She was out of her chair and had her hands on his scrubs, pulling him halfway across the desk and into her face. "I swear to God Karev, this is my wife we're talking about, it's my family. I don't give a shit about the fact that you're still trying to get into her good graces, because it's _my_ wife, and I'm not about to let go without a fight. _Where_. Is. She?"

Tearing himself out of her grip, he looked a bit shocked by her sudden outburst. "She went to Boston, okay?" he smoothed down his scrubs and spat at her, "You really need to control your temper, Torres. Damn, she went to Boston to visit some old friend. She spent all of her vacation days, and told me she cleared it with the rest of you."

Callie had no idea what to say to that. Arizona had gone to Boston? What the fuck was in Boston? (Thankfully not slutty, skanky craniofacial surgeons). She felt her face grow hot and stared angrily at him. "She didn't say a thing to me."

He did look sorry for her when he replied, she had to give him that, "All she said was that she needed time away and that she told you guys. Maybe she just told Derek or something."

She was trying really hard to hold back the tears again; she'd been so angry before, but now she was just hurt and tired once more. She couldn't believe that Arizona kept pulling things like these; she knew that she probably had a good reason to get away (the same reason that Callie herself just wanted to pick up Sofia en run to some deserted island), but it still wasn't fair – she couldn't just… she couldn't just go away like that and don't even tell her. They were married, they were parents, and she had a responsibility! "Arizona has friends in Boston?"

Alex shrugged, "I have no fucking idea, Torres." He said, and he took a step back, "Look, I know you guys are going through… whatever, but… She loves you, and maybe you just need to give her some time."

Drawing in a calming breath, Callie told herself to try to stay calm. This wasn't Alex's fault, he had nothing to do with the fact that Arizona had just packed up for Boston with no warning at all. He was just the messenger. But what was she going to do now? While she had been thinking about making up and talking it out, Arizona was running away from her. That wasn't what she had thought, and nothing was going to be fixed if Arizona stayed there in Boston with her friend. Who could very well be an old girlfriend, which was something that Callie really didn't want to think about. Because that'd suck. A lot.

When Arizona did something like this, it didn't even seem like she really wanted them to work things out. And while Callie wasn't certain if she did either, she couldn't deny that she missed Arizona with all of her heart, and if anything she really just needed to see her. She still hoped that she could find it in herself to forgive her for this – after all, she had said that she would forgive George when he did this to her, and Arizona deserved it so much more than him – but she wasn't sure how to. If she could, ever, forgive her, they would have to work on it. But what if Arizona didn't want to?

"She can't just run away from me." Callie whispered, not daring to meet Alex's eyes, "She can't, Alex. We're too important for that, don't you see?"

"Give her some time, Callie." He told her, and there was a certain look in his eyes, something that made her think that maybe she should listen to him, "She needs this. She needs the time, and then you can… Then you can fight for your relationship."

Callie nodded, and turned on her heel, walking away from him. Oh, she was going to fight alright. But she wasn't going to push it. If Arizona wanted to be with her, Arizona had to show her that. Because with all the running she had done lately… It definitely didn't feel like she did.

* * *

_Third chapter done, and I hope you guys like it (: I'm trying to slowly build towards Rizzles, but it's going to be a process, because both of those two women are absolutely clueless! And with Calzona I have to fix something that is broken – so that's a process too. _

_Anyway, for right now, Callie is in Seattle since Arizona needs to realise a few things, but she'll be in Boston eventually. Next chapter will feature more Maura/Arizona-friendship and little Sofia will also make an appearance! _

_I want to thank you so much for your kind reviews and the support! It means the world to me. _

_By the way, I was so sad to hear about the passing of Lee Thompson Young! He was such a great asset to Rizzoli & Isles, and a wonderful actor. May he rest in peace!_

_**Disclaimer;**__ I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli & Isles. _


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Angela cheered as she unloaded a stack of bunny-shaped pancakes onto Arizona's plate, "These were always Jane's favourite. She and Maura usually come to eat here when they have been up early for a case." She smiled warmly at the blonde, and Arizona couldn't help but adore this woman already, "You must have been so confused this morning when there was no one in the house. It's such a good thing that Maura left my number on the desk so you could call me, huh?"

Arizona tried to hide just how amused she was with this entire situation; she was sitting in the small cafeteria at the station where both Maura and Jane worked, and she was surrounded by people in uniforms, and they were all drinking coffee like addicts, and everyone seemed stressed, yet Angela was taking her sweet, sweet time making sure that Arizona was comfortable. "Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli, it all looks very, very delicious." She replied, as she glanced at all the food on the table in front of her.

Angela made a face. "I told you already, Arizona, call me Angela. Rizzoli just reminds me of my stupid, unfaithful husband."

"Angela." Arizona replied and dutifully picked up the fork from the table, making sure that Angela knew that she was going to eat every piece of food on her plate. "Thank you." She glanced at the counter where a line was forming, something that Angela had yet to notice herself, "Don't let me keep you waiting though. The police need coffee to keep the streets of Boston safe!"

The older woman looked confused for just a second, but when Arizona delicately nudged her head towards the line, it seemed like she suddenly realised that she had a job to do. "Oh!" she made a funny little jump. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Maura is just on her way." Arizona replied and stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth. "Go. Do your job."

Angela smiled warmly at her, before she turned around on her heel, coffee pot in one hand, and hurried behind the counter again, making countless of excuses to the grumpy policemen. Arizona couldn't help but watch her in amusement while she started eating her breakfast and drinking her much-needed coffee. She could sort of see some of Jane in Angela, even if she'd only just spent yesterday evening with the youngest Rizzoli-woman. Of course Jane was much more controlled and focused, but there was still some of that adorable confusion in Jane as well. Perhaps Angela was just more open about it, where Jane's confusion only appeared in situations she had no control over. Which wasn't her job, that much Arizona had pretty quickly learned from all of Maura's stories. Jane's personal life though... Arizona definitely saw it there.

Yesterday had been such an overwhelming day. She knew that she probably should have told Callie that she was going to Boston, but she simply hadn't had the nerve. The other woman would have told her not to go, and Arizona would have listened, because Callie's reasons would have made sense. She was missing Sofia so much already, it was heartbreaking, and she couldn't help but worry about Callie and all of her patients back at the hospital. She'd needed to do this for herself though – there was no doubt about that. If she was ever going to function properly again, this was exactly what she needed, and she was going to allow herself to do it.

Being with Maura was – easy and nice. It was just like back in medical school where they'd been each other's best friends and just had fun together. Of course Maura's idea of fun had often been studying together and making flashcards, but Arizona had to admit that that was part of what got her so successfully through medical school. It had been wonderful back then; she'd been able to tell the other woman everything, and they'd shared their secrets and their dreams. Now she was with her again, for the first time in many years, and it was just as easy as she had remembered. She wished that the circumstances had been different, but it was still nice. They could still have fun, and she was surprised that she was able to smile and laugh so easily.

If anyone was going to figure this out with her, it was going to be Maura, there was not a doubt in her mind about that.

She missed Callie though, like really missed her. Right now – as she was eating that cute bunny-shaped pancake (she really should ask Angela how she did those; Sofia would love it) – she couldn't even explain how things had gotten this bad. Away from the hospital, away from all of those same old people and problems, it seemed just silly. Lauren had been hot, but she was no Calliope Torres. Arizona was well aware that she had a gorgeous wife with a giant heart – and she'd willingly tried to gamble all of that away. She couldn't tell you why, she couldn't even tell Maura why. Just that it had something to do with that leg and the fact that Callie had lied to her about it.

Of course she also knew that if Callie hadn't promised her to safe the leg, and then told them to cut it off anyway, she wouldn't be here right now. She knew that she would be buried in the ground had they not amputated it. And logic told her that she really couldn't be angry with Callie for that, because despite being in an awful plane crash, she had gotten out of it alive, and she was still functioning and breathing. It confused her deeply that she couldn't figure out why all of this bothered her so much still – it shouldn't, should it?

"I see you found Angela's phone number?" Maura questioned and effectively pulled Arizona out of her downwards spiral of thoughts. She gracefully took a seat across from Arizona at the small table. "I apologise for leaving this morning without saying hello, but Jane and I got called into work. They got a break-through with the old case files, and Jane and Frost are making an arrest right now." She smiled warmly at her, "Thankfully I'm able to eat my breakfast."

Arizona finished her cup of coffee, and she was going to ask Angela for a refill when she – undoubtedly – came to give Maura some food. "Don't worry about it. I took my time showering and I slept in late for the first time in God knows how long." She paused, "It was... nice."

Maura blinked, "Oh yes, I can imagine. I don't often get to sleep in late either." She drew in a shaky breath, "So now that you and I are having a moment alone, will you please tell me whatever went through your mind when you decided to cheat on Callie?" she looked absolutely confused at the mere idea, "You guys are perfect for each other, Arizona, you even have a perfect baby girl. And I know this because you send me pictures of her every week and I used them as wallpaper on my laptop."

Biting into a piece of melon, Arizona couldn't hide her chuckle. "She is perfect. With her perfect brown eyes and her black hair..." she chewed and added, "She looks so much like Calliope. _And_ she's a Sloan. She's going to be a heartbreaker, Maura."

Just then Angela turned up with a plate of food for Maura, and Arizona didn't even have to ask her to refill her cup, before she was doing it. She thanked her profusely, but Angela barely had time to breathe, before she had to run back to the counter to sell coffee. Maura watched the older woman for a little while; her eyes following the movements behind the counter and the way she barked out orders. Arizona couldn't help but study the way her eyes seemed to glisten with so much love. It wasn't really an emotion she was used to seeing on Maura's face, and it really caught her completely off guard. Maura cared deeply for these people. She'd been able to see that already last night during her interactions with Jane. Arizona wasn't sure if Maura knew just how she acted around the other woman, but it was almost as if...

Arizona shook it off and tried to think of something else. She couldn't let herself get sucked into this, and it was probably her own confusion that made it seem like it was something it most definitely wasn't.

"So," Maura poked at her, as she gracefully crossed one leg above the other, looking impeccable as always, "talk to me, Arizona. What's going on?"

Arizona sighed; she knew that this was going to happen. That was why she came there after all. She'd maybe just hoped that it was going to be a little while longer before Maura opened the can of worms and brought the subject up for conversation. But of course – there was no time to waste; there were lives to be lived and marriages to be saved. She couldn't hold out on her forever. "Callie, she..." she breathed out shakily, gathering her voice that had somehow managed to turn shaky, "she lied to me, Maura. She promised she wouldn't take my leg, but then she went ahead and cut it off anyway."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "You do realise that that was to save your _life_, am I correct?" she questioned, before hurrying on as she delicately cut her pancake, "That hadn't Callie told them to amputate your leg, you would not be sitting in front of me right now, enjoying these delicious peanut butter pancakes?"

She knew that her friend was right; logically Arizona knew that Maura was so, so right, and that was what so many other people had told her before as well. But one thing was what they said, and another thing was what went on inside her head. She closed her eyes for just a second, thinking the noise away, before she returned, "I know that." She whispered, "I know that very well, and – and maybe it's not the leg at all anymore. Because I'm so grateful to be alive right now, believe me. I am. I am so grateful that I get to experience love and joy, and that I get to watch my child grow up, but... it doesn't change the fact that I can't get over the way she just, she just told them to cut it off!"

"Hmm." Maura chewed her breakfast slowly, musing things over in that certain way she always did. The look on her face was peculiar, and she hummed slightly as she ate. Arizona watched her, slipping pieces of fruit into her mouth, with a beating heart and anticipation itching in her fingertips. "Oh!" Maria suddenly said then, and she pointed her fork at Arizona and added, "I know. Maybe it's not about the leg. Maybe it's about what the leg _represented_."

Arizona stared at her best friend. She was sort of stuck right there, in the middle of her breakfast, and Maura just said something very clever. Which was a given, after all Maura always said clever things, but. This was just... super.

Maura continued, completely unaware that she was just changing Arizona's view on herself drastically, "You know, because the leg – _your_ leg – it represents the trust and faith you had in Callie and your relationship. And by amputating it, she disregarded all of that." She shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip of her coffee. "Uh, Angela remembered to give me the organic brew from Brazil, that was nice of her." She leaned in closer, whispering the last part, "I make sure to have my own blend stocked here so I can get good coffee. Otherwise they'll serve me with the stuff they give the officers."

The blonde woman couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her friend; Maura never ceased to amuse her. "But it's not just about the fact that she cut it off, isn't it?" Arizona continued, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing the end of her prosthesis, "She kept pushing me. She kept talking about the crash as if she was _there_. As if she experienced all of those horrible, horrible days and nights with the rest of us. She wasn't there, Maura, she doesn't _know_. And then she expects me to get over it and just move on? That week will hunt me for the rest of my life." She whispered, her voice barely audible above the all of the other conversation in the room.

Maura offered her a soft look, and she slipped her hand across the table to grab Arizona's hand and squeeze it tightly. "Just like some things will hunt me for the rest of my life." She whispered, and her eyes were full of love and affection, "And some things will hunt Jane, and some things will hunt Callie. It's a part of life, but we all move on. Maybe you just weren't quite ready to do so when she asked it of you."

Trying to calm herself down by breathing slowly in and out, Arizona wasn't sure what to say. Logically, she knew that Maura was right; everybody had to move on, it was a part of life, and it was the natural thing to do. But it wasn't just as easy as that. Sure, she'd seen Cristina move on, she'd watched Derek and Meredith move on; but... It wasn't just as easy as that for her. She couldn't just do it. She wished she knew how to, but she couldn't _just _let it go. "Maura?" she whispered, and she squeezed her best friend's hand right back, because that was everything she could do right now. "Everyday, it feels like I'm faking my smiles, and I – I don't like faking it, I want to be truly happy again. I want to joke with my kids and really mean it, I want to make them feel better when they're going through the hardest part of their short, short lives. I just – what if I'm never going to be that person again?"

"You will be." Maura promised her, and she sounded so sure, so certain, that Arizona could do nothing but believe her. "I know you will, Arizona. You just need to keep fighting."

"First step," Arizona replied, swallowing and moving her eyes away from Maura's promises, "being here."

Maura smiled warmly at her, "You're right. You've realised that there are some things you need to work on, and you're here, and that's first step. You're doing good." She said.

Arizona watched her best friend, as Maura turned back to her breakfast. It seemed so easy, so easy to get there, when Maura told it to her like that. It seemed like it was just something she'd easily do, when truth is... It was something she had to work on – for a long time – and maybe then it wouldn't even be good again. Maybe it would take years, and maybe if it did, Callie wouldn't be waiting for her. And then there was the ever-going question: Did she even want her to?

Just then Jane entered the cafeteria; she looked tired, but pleased, and she seemed to search the entire room, until her eyes met Arizona's, and her face lit up in a tiny smile. She zigzagged between the other tables, before she stopped behind Maura and greeted them with a sigh. "We got the guy in custody. We have to question him later. Will you be there, Maura?"

Wiping her mouth with the corner of her napkin, Maura answered, "Yes, I would love to. Perhaps I can be helpful, I sometimes am."

Jane grabbed Maura's cup and took a long sip of her coffee. "Thank you. God," she took another sip and seemed to really savour the caffeine, for just a second, before she made a disgusted face, "is this that crap from Brazil again?" she put the cup down and huffed.

"It's organic, Jane!" Maura said, before she grabbed her cup, "You can get your own coffee, if you're going to criticise mine."

Jane rolled her eyes, and Arizona couldn't help but chuckle. "Have some of mine." She offered and pushed her cup across the table. It was only half full, but Jane grabbed it and finished the rest of it with a grateful smile.

"Thank _you_." She said. She then turned to Maura with a loopy smile and continued, "Are we doing that thing tonight that we talked about?"

Maura looked confused, "What thing? Tonight?"

Jane continued, "Yeah Maura. That thing... that thing that we talked about last night before we went to bed. Remember?" she made a face and it was clear that she was trying to imply something without actually having to say the words. Subtle had never been Maura's thing though, and it was clear to everybody around the table that she was just not getting it. Her confused face was so worth it though.

She sat up straight. "What thing?"

"For God's sake, _Mauraaa_!" Jane whined and turned to Arizona with a relinquished sigh, "Wear fancy pants tonight and go out with Maura and me for drinks, okay?"

"Oh, _that_ thing!" Maura broke into a smile when she finally understood it, "Yes! Arizona, we're going out tonight, because we need to cheer you up."

Arizona nodded, laughing, "Alright. I'll wear my fancy pants." She couldn't hide the fact that she was thoroughly amused right now, "It's going to be awesome."

Maura's smile was nothing less than gigantic, and Jane's cell phone started ringing. She had only just swiped it out of her pocket when Maura's phone went off too, and before Arizona could figure out what had happened, both of them were moving out of their seats, suddenly in a hurry.

"Rizzoli." Jane mumbled.

Just as Maura queered, "Isles?"

"What have we got?" Jane continued, and Maura grabbed her bag from the back of the chair. The two women made their way out of the cafeteria, their shoulders brushing slightly as they walked side by side. Arizona's gaze lingered at her best friend, and her now best friend as they walked together, and she couldn't help but smile. Not only had that been entirely surreal how they'd just answered their phones, but the way they were walking together just seemed so natural that Arizona could hardly believe her own eyes. She followed them with her eyes until they were out of her sight, and then her gaze wandered from the empty doorway to the counter, and, for just a second, her eyes locked with Angela's, and Arizona could see that her smile was just the same.

That made her feel slightly better. Perhaps she wasn't entirely crazy?

**X**

"Buenos días, buenos días, ¿como están? ¿Como están?" Callie softly sang as she stroked Sofia's black hair with her hand, "Estamos muy contentos, estamos muy contentos." She continued lowly, watching her daughter's dark eyes – shaped just like Mark's – watch her with curiosity as she tried to murmur the words along with her Mama, "Din don dan, din don dan." She finished, and these words Sofia could actually sing along to, and a tiny smile appeared on her tired face.

Callie began singing the song again, still in a soft murmur, to lull her child into sleep. She'd been singing this lullaby to her since she was born; it was the same song her mother had lulled her to sleep with when she was a little girl. It was what she always did when she put Sofia to bed. But it wasn't really working this time; sleep seemed far from Sofia's mind, even if she looked tired. She was clutching the pink blanket with her tiny hand, and her eyes were fluttering, trying to stay awake. She was surrounded by all of her favourite teddies, and she looked so beautiful and so peaceful.

"Mama..." she whispered, rubbing one of her eyes with a fisted hand, "I want Mommy..." she sighed and her eyelids fluttered again.

Reaching into the bed to kiss Sofia's forehead, Callie had to fight to hold back the tears. Her heart was breaking for her daughter, and she wished that she could explain to her that Mommy would be back soon and that it was only temporary, but Sofia didn't understand that; all she understood was that her Mommy wasn't there right now, and it was upsetting her. "Mommy's not here, mija." She whispered, placing another two kisses on her face before pulling back and continuously stroking her hair. "Mama's going to have to do for now, okay?"

"W'ishe?" Sofia tiredly questioned, slurring her words together. She was fighting sleep so hard, and her cheeks were rosy. She should have been sleeping an hour ago, but it was impossible to get her to willingly sleep. Which was stupid, because normally she loved bedtime.

Callie glanced down at her daughter with flickering eyes; she wished that she could tell her. She wished that she knew. But Arizona wasn't just somewhere in Boston with an old friend – she was lost. And Callie wasn't sure if she was ever going to get her wife back, or if Sofia was going to get her mother back. At least not in the way she used to have her. "She's..." she breathed out, "She's away for a little while, okay baby girl?" she questioned, nodding her head. "She can't give you bedtime, you're going to have to listen to Mama sing again, okay?"

Sofia turned onto her other side, burying her face in her pillow. "Don't wanna." She cried, and it took everything in Callie not to break down crying right there. She had to hold it together for her child. She had to keep a calm face and do this for Sofia.

"Mama will sing the other song, how about that, mija?" Callie desperately questioned, stroking Sofia's arm, "I'll sing the song that Mommy sings, okay? Mommy can't sing it herself, but she reeeeeally wants to, Sweetie. She really does. I promise you. In a few weeks Mommy will sing it herself, but right now, Mama has to do, okay?" she rattled off, desperately trying to get her child to listen to her.

Sofia nodded, still with her head buried in the pillow, and Callie drew in a shaky breath. Alright, so far so good. She could sing the song that Arizona always sings when she puts Sofia to bed. She'd listened to it so many times after all, and admired the way that Arizona's delicate voice would calm their daughter and sing her to sleep.

Combing her fingers through Sofia's hair, Callie softly began to sing the song that Arizona's mother had sung to her when she was a little girl, "One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, then I let it go again." She lowly sang, and she could feel Sofia relax beneath her; she drew out a breath and her shoulders were shaking, "Why did you let it go? Because it bit my finger so. Which finger did it bite? This little finger on my right."

She could feel her daughter – her absolute everything – relax more and more, so Callie repeated the song again and again, even if it was very hard for her, even if it pained her so much to sing the song that she'd listened to Arizona singing so many times in the last few years. She fought the tears and ignored the heartbreak that it caused her and sang for her daughter, because it comforted her right now. She needed it more than Callie did herself, and she was willing to do everything to take care of her.

Only when Sofia's breathing was slow and even, did Callie stop singing entirely. She stood up from where she'd been kneeling the past few hours and slowly tucked her daughter's blanket closer around her. She kissed her forehead once more and watched the tiny human for a few seconds. She was filled with so many different emotions right then and there, she could hardly handle all of them. On one side there were all the emotions she had for Sofia, all the love that consumed every part of her, from her very core; from the tips of her toes to her fingers. And on the other hand... there was the complete despair and devastation that surrounded her because she missed Arizona, she hurt because of her, and she was hardly holding herself together right now. Because of _her_.

She crept out of the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Sofia would sleep through the night – she always did. Callie backed into the bedroom then, stripping out of her clothes, as she clenched her teeth and told herself that she shouldn't cry. She thought that she was done with this; she thought that she was all cried out, and yet there she was, fighting tears once more. She dropped every piece of her clothing onto the floor beneath her, as she closed her eyes and tried to remember what it was like when Arizona was there; when she'd be able to cuddle up next to her warm and soft body every evening; to breathe in her scent and feel her presence with her.

The Latina was shaking when she finally got into bed; she tucked herself beneath the covers and reached out to grab Arizona's pillow – it was still laying there, right where it had always been, where she used to sleep, and Callie grabbed it and tucked it closer, burying her face into it and breathing in the familiar – and comforting – scent. She breathed in everything that was Arizona; the way her skin smelled, the scent of her shampoo. Callie took it all in, and before she knew it, she was wetting the pillow with her tears. They slipped out of her eyes with no control, and she cried. She cried for Sofia, who was missing her mommy, and she cried for herself, because she was losing her wife; the woman she loved.

She hugged her pillow so close, crying into it; her fingers were turning white and she curled herself into a little ball, trying to remember Arizona; the pain, the pleasure. The way that she used to bring her absolute love and joy every day, and the way that she'd hurt her more than any other person had ever hurt her.

Callie couldn't take it anymore – she couldn't do this. She wasn't – she wasn't capable of functioning properly without Arizona by her side, she wasn't sure if she could. She needed the other woman; not because life couldn't be lived without her, but because life couldn't be lived _good_ without her. Callie didn't want to wake up with anyone but her every day, and she needed her. Her heart told her that she needed her, and it was bleeding every day without her touch, without her love.

Biting back a sob, Callie blindly fumbled for her cell phone on the nightstand. She grabbed it and punched in the familiar number. She knew that it was late, but she didn't care. She couldn't be like this, not for another second, and she needed _her_. It probably didn't make much sense, but nothing seemed to make sense lately; it hadn't done so the last eight months, and Callie was starting to fear that it might never make sense again. All she could do was hope, and try, try to make it better for herself; create the outcome that _she_ wanted.

The wait was excruciating as the phone rang, waiting to be picked up. She was clenching her teeth and biting back the sobs. She could hardly hold it in anymore, and when the phone was finally picked up, Callie almost chocked out the words, "I need you to come. I – I need you here."

* * *

_I want to thank you so much for the kind reviews I received for chapter three. Your support is really appreciated! I hope you liked this chapter as well; bonding time with the threesome in Boston, as Callie is in a bit more pain before I attempt to fix what's broken. _

_The new semester just started again this week, so now I'm going to be really busy once more. I will try my best to update – as a minimum – every two weeks. I really will. But if updates are further between, I apologise beforehand. It's just that real life sometimes gets a lot in the way of my fanfiction-writing time. I am already one page into chapter five, so hopefully I'll get time to write some more very soon! _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Rizzoli & Isles and I don't own Grey's Anatomy. _


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The frantic knocking on the door was Callie's rescue; she'd been lying on her back, staring straight into space since she hung up the phone, and she hadn't been able to move. What was up with her these days? She usually wasn't like this, she was usually a lot cooler than this. She used to bounce back and forget the bastard who broke her heart, but this time? No, noooo way. She had to lie there like a maniac and lose her shit every other day.

Maybe it was because she'd changed. Or maybe it was because this was Arizona, and Arizona was the one person she'd loved more than anyone else.

The knocker was persistent, Callie had to give her that. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe, happy that Sofia could sleep from practically any noise when she was finally down for the night. Otherwise she would have had a crying kid on top of everything, and she did not have the energy for that right now. She loved Sofia and everything, but damn, it was hard to have kids. You started worrying about other things, and suddenly there was this person in your life you just missed constantly, even when she was just in the other room, playing with her favourite bricks and building houses.

She swung the door open, and couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw who was on the other side. She'd called her, of course, but not everyone was cool enough to show up just like that. "Bailey."

"You call me in the middle of the night, so this better be an emergency." Miranda told her off, brushing pass her and into the apartment. She was wearing sweatpants, and her hair looked ridiculous, but she was there, and Callie could feel that it was all she needed right now.

The Latina closed the door behind her and turned to look at her co-worker – her friend – with a small smile. "Thank you for coming."

Miranda threw her jacket on the back of the couch and offered her a soft look, "Of course I'm going to come, Torres, when you bawl your eyes out to me on the phone." She took a seat on the couch and padded the spot next to her, "Tell me what's going on? What's all this with you and Robbins splitting up? I was there when you took your vows and said your 'I do's, this will not be accepted by me!"

Callie sighed and took a seat next to her. She almost did not have the energy to explain this entire thing all over again, and perhaps she didn't need to. She didn't want Bailey to look at her with pity, and she didn't want to be the victim here. All she wanted was some help to fix it. "Arizona is in Boston right now, staying with her old friend, and I have no idea where, because she didn't tell me she was leaving."

Miranda tilted her head, "Robbins went to Boston? Why?"

"We're sort of... not in a very good place right now." Callie started to explain, and when Miranda gave her a look, urging her to tell her more, she added, "We're in an Arizona-is-going-to-Africa-even-if-she's-with-me place right now." She finished as she made a face. Of course this was ten times worse, because what Arizona did back then could be forgiven. This was unforgivable. And Callie even told her that she shouldn't let her back in because she was going to hurt her again. Arizona had reassured her, told her that she wouldn't, and now... Now it was happening anyway.

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Your wife is stupid, Torres. She runs when she can't handle things, did you know that? You married a runner."

Callie knew that she had married a runner – and she hated that she even fell for one, because who was she to think that it was going to go well for her in the end? "I know that."

"And now she's in Boston?"

"Now she's in Boston." Callie confirmed with a slight nod of the head, "She went to stay with some old friend of hers – from medical school. Which is okay, I guess, if she'd just told me about it. But I don't know when she'll be back and Sofia is really missing her."

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "Do you have no idea why she left?" she questioned in that matter-of-fact-way that only she could.

Oh boy, did she have an idea. Callie knew perfectly well why she left, even if it was stupid. "She left because of our problems... I don't know. I think she might not come back to me. I mean, I know she'll be back here, but... Not with me, not this marriage. She never got over the leg-thing."

It seemed like everything just made sense inside of Miranda's head at this point, because she made a small 'aha'-sound and nodded her head, "Oh Robbins and that stupid leg! You saved her life, did you tell her that? Did you tell her that if you hadn't told them to cut the damn thing off, she would be dead right now. Buried. In the ground!"

"I did tell her that." Callie replied, and she couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face at this point, because Bailey just had a way of doing that to her. The way that the other woman so bluntly shared her thoughts and told her what she believed to be right or wrong in this – in any – situation. It was refreshing, and nice, and Callie loved her for it.

Miranda seemed to think about that for a second or two; her front teeth were digging into her bottom lip, and she suddenly seemed very awake for someone who'd been called out of bed in the middle of the night. "So what are you going to do about it now?"

Shrugging, Callie looked at her. She leaned back in the couch and closed her eyes for a second, musing all of the different advice over. Every person she talked to told her something different. Addison had told her one thing, and then Alex had told her something else. She wished Mark was there; Mark would have told her what to do, and she would have taken his advice, because that was just the sort of relationship that they used to have. She opened her eyes again and found Miranda watching her expectantly.

"Well?" the other woman snapped; Callie had better tell her something right away, or it seemed like she was going to be very displeased with this entire situation.

Callie wetted her lips before she spoke, "I'm not sure. I think I might need to give her time, you know? Let her be in Boston and give her time."

Miranda stared at her with disbelief. "Say what?" she questioned, and the way she looked at her, it was damn frightening.

Nodding, Callie continued, "Yeah! Because if I'm going to ask her to come back, I'll just be pushing her here. She doesn't need that right now. Besides, Karev said to give it time."

"And you listened to him!?" Miranda glared at her, her voice almost going shrill as she spoke.

The Latina nodded her head again. "Yeah."

"Why are you so damn stupid!?" Miranda snapped at her and swatted her across the arm. "You can't listen to Karev! He's an idiot! He's the least likely person in that damn hospital to give relationship advice, he knows nothing about relationships!" she shook her head.

Callie stared at the other woman, just stared at her. Now that she mentioned it, that was sort of true. Alex Karev really had no idea what it was like to be in a (normal and healthy) relationship. He married Izzie for Christ's sake! And that Ava person who just turned out to be a nutball. He should have no say whatsoever in the decisions of any relationship. What the hell was she thinking?

Miranda reached forward and grabbed her hand. "I don't get what you're still doing here, Torres. You can't let her go, you know that, right? You two are meant to be together, after everything you've been through." She swallowed loudly and squeezed her hand, and it reassured Callie; told her that someone was there. "God knows there's enough bad stuff going on here right now, and you can't let this be another thing to fall apart. You _love_ Arizona, and she _loves_ you. Even if she can't show it right now, she loves you."

"She's really not showing it at all." Callie whispered, clinging onto her friend and the positive words she was saying.

Continuing, Miranda added, "It's a rough patch, okay? So you need to gather up your beautiful baby girl, pack your bags and go to Boston. You'll go see her, and tell her that you're not letting her go. She needs to know that you're still fighting for this, she needs to know that you're in it."

Callie breathed softly in and out, trying to figure out a way to respond to Miranda, but it was as if all words had left her. She had no idea what to say; no idea how to agree or disagree, to tell her how much she appreciated this. Nothing was coming out of her mouth, not even how much she loved Miranda for doing this for her.

"Go." Miranda whispered, as she squeezed her hand and nodded her head, "Go, Torres. As soon as you can, you just go."

Nodding her head, Callie knew that she was right. She had to go, she had to fight. She wasn't going to let Arizona decide this for her. They were two in a relationship, not just her – she could be so selfish, and often enough, Callie just let her do it; with all the little things. But this wasn't just Thai or Chinese, this was their marriage, their vows. And she was damn well going to fight for them, because she believed in them. Arizona wasn't going to know what hit her; Callie was going to find her, and bring her back home. She was going to tell her that they could work through this, and that she wasn't giving up. She was not a quitter.

**X**

This was turning out to be not such a horrible evening after all. Jane had to admit that when Maura suggested this outing (as she had so peculiarly called it) last night, she had been sceptic. Wearing fancy pants and drinking fruity drinks was not her thing. But there was a time for beer and a time for drinks, and apparently right now was a time for the latter.

On the bright side – Maura was wearing one of her pretty dresses, and Jane always loved seeing her in those, because they just did her a lot more justice than those white scrubs in the lab. Plus, it just made Jane a lot more happier to see Maura smile that certain way; she always felt so at ease whenever she dressed up and was out. She was comfortable in those settings in a way that Jane could never be herself. Besides, she just frigging hated wearing dresses. She had nowhere to put her gun.

She was stirring that straw-thingie around in her drink while glancing around the bar at all of the people drinking their expensive cocktails. Maura and Arizona had gone to the bathroom, so she was holding down the forth (and she kept checking her phone, waiting for news about the case). She didn't understand how all of those women looked so at ease in their dresses. None of them looked as uncomfortable as she felt right now, and some of those dresses were even tighter. Perhaps it was because they just looked better on them? Jane always thought that she – herself – looked so strange in a dress. But these women... they were gorgeous. None of them were as beautiful as Maura though, because no one could top that. At all.

A blonde woman at the bar caught her eye; apparently she'd been watching Jane while Jane had been watching the other females. She raised her drink for a hello – and Jane nodded her head back to her as she lowered her head and took a long sip of the straw. Yikes, that drink didn't even taste good. It was no beer, and not even Maura could convince her of anything else.

As she looked up from the bottom of her glass, the blonde woman had started making her way towards the tiny table. Jane felt her eyes widen, and she sat up straight, quickly fixing her hair and hoping that the other woman was going to walk right past her table, even though she was looking directly at her. The brunette had no idea why – perhaps she recognised her from somewhere? – but people were just not her thing. Unless those people were Rizzolis. Or Maura. But mostly just Maura.

"Hi." The blonde smiled shyly at her and motioned towards the chair that Arizona had earlier occupied, "Is this seat taken?"

"My," Jane cleared her throat, "my friends are just in the bathroom. They'll be here soon."

The blonde woman took a seat on the chair and placed her drink on the table. "I'm Jennifer. I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar..." she trailed off and battered her eyelashes; her smile was sincere, and she seemed truly interested, "You have amazing hair!"

Jane wasn't quite sure how to receive compliments like that. And for her hair of all things. That was just totally weird and ridiculous. But she smiled anyway. "Thank you. I'm Jane Rizzoli." She held her hand out and Jennifer grabbed it and shook it lightly. "You uh, you come here often?" she finished as she grabbed her drink and sucked the straw into her mouth once more.

"I'm a teacher." Jennifer said, "I like to come here sometimes to unwind." She glanced around, clearly loving the atmosphere and the people, and just everything about the situation, "It's a great place to pick up women too."

Jane almost choked on her drink; she spluttered, coughing a little as she placed the glass on the table again. Oh! She had not seen that one coming! Great! Had they walked straight into a lesbian bar or something? She grabbed the edge of the table and said, "Oh... women? Yeah. I can... imagine." She offered the blonde woman a stiff smile and tried to pretend that this was something she did very often. Was this woman trying to pick her up?

Jennifer giggled; a true girly giggle. Her eyelashes fluttered again, and her lips were perched. She was definitely trying to pick her up! "Oh... not that I just pick up whoever. I have a certain... standard." She finished, and just like that, her deep blue eyes gave Jane a once-over, looking her up and down, from toe to head, and it definitely felt like she was being checked out.

A lump was forming in her throat, and Jane could feel panic rise inside of her body. It was so strange – she could handle just about every bad guy in the book, but this, this she could not handle. She was panicking. "Yeah... who doesn't?" she choked out, before she picked up the glass and emptied it for every last drop. Suddenly she needed the alcohol _very_ badly. Where the fuck was Maura and Arizona?

Another giggle escaped the extremely pink lips in front of her, and Jennifer winked at her, "Don't worry. You certainly passed! So what do you work with? You seem very... fit." She said the last part with a contend sigh and an appreciative look at Jane's strong arms.

Jane was perplexed. "I'm a homicide detective with the Boston PD." She replied, and this, this was something she could talk about. This was something she knew, "Being fit is sort of in the job description."

"Oh!" Jennifer was definitely impressed by this, "So you catch bad guys for a living?" she questioned.

As she opened her mouth to reply to this woman, she had never been more relieved to see Maura in her life. She could just spot her, coming through the crowd, Arizona right behind her, as they made their way towards the table. They seemed to be having fun; laughing with each other. Even Arizona had a huge smile on her face; Jane hadn't known her for long, but she knew that it wasn't often that a smile like that was on her face, not anymore. According to Maura, this woman used to be the epitome of cheerful, but that hadn't been the case the last year or so. Not because of the plane crash. And Jane could understand that – an accident like that, it changes people – but maybe Arizona wasn't changed for good; maybe she could still be fixed and return to her old self.

At least that was what Maura hoped was going to happen. And Jane saw her point, she really did – it was nice if they were able to help Arizona; not just for Arizona, but for her wife and daughter, also. It'd be such a waste if the plane crash was going to cost her more than it already had. It wasn't fair that an accident like that could tear an entire family apart. Not that Jane wasn't used to seeing that; she saw it all the time in her line of work. One thing lead to another, someone did something, murdered someone, and it broke everything apart. Wives lost their husbands, children lost their parents. Brothers lost their sisters. She saw it all the time. And she'd hate it if Arizona was going to lose her family too. She might not know this person for real, but Maura did. Maura knew and loved this woman, so Jane was going to do everything she possibly could to help her fix this.

"Oh hello." Maura said as they returned to the table. She looked at Jennifer with questions in her eyes, before she graced Jane's arm with her hand, "Sorry, there was a long line in the bathroom."

"It was my fault." Arizona added as she grabbed the one spare chair at the table, "I sometimes still have to check my appearance about a gazillion times before I venture into the public." She winced, "Leg-issues."

Jane gave her a slight nod, "This is Jennifer, she's an uh... a teacher." She cleared her throat and reached for Maura's drink too; she was going to need a bit more alcohol in her system, if Jennifer didn't leave soon.

Maura smiled at Jennifer, "I'm Maura, and this is Arizona." She motioned towards the blonde before turning to look at Jane again, "What did you do to your hair?" she reached a finger out and tried to clean up the mess that Jane had made by running her fingers through her curls all the damn time. "Jane, you haven such nice hair. I don't understand why you insist on ruining it every time I attempt to help you style it."

Jennifer's smile stiffened a little bit as she swept off the chair, "Oh God, I am so sorry." She whispered, grasping her drink and staring at Maura, "And such an idiot apparently."

Jane raised an eyebrow, confused by her sudden change of behaviour, and Maura tilted her head confusedly, "How so?" she asked her, truly curious to know.

The blonde woman stared from Jane to Maura and back to Jane again, clearly trying to set something straight, and two seconds after, Arizona was giggling into her hand, trying to disguise it as a cough. There was no fooling Jane though; she caught that one. She wasn't a trained detective for nothing. She glared at her new friend. "Yeah. What?" she questioned harshly. Something was definitely up here, and she hated not seeing what it was.

Jennifer shook her head and smiled softly at Maura, "I apologise, Maura, I truly wasn't trying to steal your girlfriend. It's just that – she was here alone, so I thought..." she trailed off, her eyes lingering on the two of them once more, "Oh I see it. I'm sorry, I really am."

Maura offered her a soft smile, "Oh." She whispered, and she sounded a bit perplexed as she blinked, "No, that's quite alright, Jennifer." She added, glancing at Jane for a second or two, "You're not stealing Jane from me. One can never have too many girlfriends!"

Blinking, it was now Jennifer's turn to seem confused, and suddenly Jane saw what was happening. She felt her eyes widen as she realised what Jennifer was thinking (and how Maura, so wonderfully naive, didn't seem to catch that at all), and turned to look at Arizona. She was laughing again, drinking her drink and watching the scene unfold. Oh, how Jane hated that this seemed to amuse her so much.

"Alright..." Jennifer trailed off, taking a step back and holding on tightly to her drink. "I'll leave you three be. Nice to meet you." She added, the last part only intended for Jane, before she turned on her heel and walked towards the bar again.

Maura took a seat on the chair she had just vacated, and turned to look at Jane with a smile, "She seemed pleasant. But why was she leaving so fast? It's not like I can be your only girlfriend. I know you mostly hang out with men, but really Jane, you should have other women in your life besides me and your mother."

Jane just stared at her, not knowing what to reply to that. She wasn't even sure how she felt about the entire situation yet. It was a little bit odd and a little bit frightening. And it wasn't even the first time that something like that had happened, which just made it even weirder. Thankfully, Arizona came to her rescue with a laugh, "Maura, seriously. That super hot woman wasn't trying to be her friend who's a girl, but her _girl_friend." She sipped her drink, "She was romantically interested in her, but when you showed up, she thought that she was moving in on your girl, so she dropped it."

"Oh." Maura whispered as realisation hit her. "That's odd, I suppose. Why would she think that Jane was my girl?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulder, and Jane leaned in, also truly interested in hearing this, "Maybe it's the way you touched her hair, or maybe it's the way you looked at her." She flashed her teeth in that trademark smile of hers.

Jane furrowed her brow. What was up with all of those things? That was normal things! Maura touched her hair and looked at her every day, what was so damn weird about that? It was usual! Normal!

Maura turned to look at her, "Well, Jane is my best friend. That's just what we do."

"And you do look super cute together." Arizona added with another smile, before she turned her head and glanced around the bar.

Maura turned to Jane with a confused look on her face, and Jane could do nothing but smile back at her best friend. It was strange that that woman had thought that they were together. And it was strange that Arizona always hinted that they acted out of character as friends. What was so wrong with the way they did things? They dated men. They weren't lovers or girlfriends. They were just Jane and Maura, and they cared about each other. It was just so strange that other people kept trying to make them out to be something more than they were.

Why was that?

"Jane, you're finished with your drink!" Maura suddenly said, breaking the odd silence which had suddenly overcome the table, "I'll go to the bar and get us three more, how does that sound?" she swept off the chair and placed a hand on Arizona's arm, "Alright?"

Nodding, Arizona watched Maura go, before she turned to look at Jane with a teasing smile. It was all over her face; from her lips to her eyes, to the mischievous way she looked at her. Jane wasn't sure if she liked her anymore. Her opinion on her kept changing, and that was very confusing.

"Cut it out, Dakota!" she spat, slamming her palm into the table and glaring at the blonde woman.

Arizona laughed, "I'm not doing a single thing, Jane. I'm just observing. I did not send Jennifer over here, she came on her very own!"

Jane narrowed her eyes in on her again and clenched her jaw. "Why are you hinting this all the damn time, Virginia? I don't get what you see. Maura and I are friends. _Friends_!"

Something flickered across Arizona's eyes, and she leaned closer, urging Jane to do so as well. She whispered, "Jane, you can say it all you want, but what you and Maura share, that's not friendship. That's partnership. That's the kind of things I do with Callie." She shrugged her shoulder, "I am not saying this to freak you out, because I, for one, think it's super... Just, don't mess it up, okay?" she finished, before she leaned back in her seat again, getting back the comfortable distance between them.

"There is nothing to mess up!" Jane argued with a huff, before she leaned back in her seat as well. She glared at the other woman, as she mused things over. She bit her lip and let her eyes wander to Maura, who was now at the bar, talking to the bartender and ordering their drinks. Maura truly was the most beautiful woman that Jane had ever seen, but that didn't mean, that she wanted to sleep with her... did it?

Arizona was out of her mind. Maura was her best friend, and they were both going to find the right man for themselves to grow old with. Of course that would mean less sleepovers and breakfasts together. They wouldn't get to order in and drink red wine at the counter in Maura's kitchen. They wouldn't argue over the remote (documentary or sports), and they wouldn't get to walk Jo Friday together the way they had been doing. That was the natural progression of things, that was the way it was supposed to be.

But then why did the thought of those changes make her so sad?

* * *

_Thank you so much for the nice reviews I received for the last chapter! Apparently there were some concerns about this being a Callie/Arizona story, and I can assure you guys that it is! I wouldn't put it in the summary, unless I intended for them to be together. But of course they're not going to fall into each other's arms immediately – they have issues! The way things left off in the last season was hopeless, and I almost expect them to break up when Grey's Anatomy returns. But this is Calzona all the way, the road will be long, but they will find each other, so you guys just need to have patience. _

_And as for Jane and Maura... they're clearly attracted to each other, they just don't know it. Which is why it's a good thing that Arizona is there to help plant the seeds! ;-) _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Rizzoli & Isles. _


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Maura was starting to worry about Arizona. Well, she'd been worried, for a while, but now she felt like worrying even more. She knew that what Arizona was going through was horrible, and that there was no way she could just fix it for her friend, but... She was frustrated that she couldn't just help her.

On one hand Maura knew that Arizona was furious with Callie, and that she needed time away from her, to be by herself, to figure things out... But on the other hand, Maura could see how much this was hurting her. She could see that Arizona really missed Callie; her friend needed her wife. The only problem was just that Arizona hadn't realised it herself. She was still convinced that this was what was best for her, and she wasn't even sure if she and Callie were supposed to be together.

Maura _knew_ they were supposed to be together. She'd never seen two other people love each other like that, and it was sacred. Arizona just had to realise it; she had to see. The two of them had been through so much together, and for this to break them apart? Now, that would just be utterly ridiculous. The question was just how Maura made Arizona see all of those things herself. She had no idea how to help her friend, and it was starting to bother her. When she had expressed her concerns to Jane, the other woman had said, "You can't help her with this Maura, she has to realise all of these things herself. You can't force it."

...and Maura knew that she was right (oh, wasn't she always?). But that didn't mean that it wasn't still bothering her.

Arizona was sleeping in today; there had been no sound from the guest bedroom yet, and Jane had left a while ago to write a rapport at the precinct. Maura had made breakfast for her best friend; she'd done exactly like they used to do in college when they slept in after a night out (Arizona had gotten quite a lot to drink yesterday), and she had even cooked bacon for her friend, even though she was very displeased about it.

Balancing the tray in her hands, Maura managed to knock on the door, before she entered Arizona's room. Her blonde friend was lying on the bed, sprawled out across the mattress with hair everywhere. Her prosthesis was resting against the wall, and even though Maura was a doctor and had seen this and that, she still had to get used to seeing her own friend without a leg. She placed the tray on the mattress, opened up the blinds and took a seat next to Arizona.

Stroking her hand across her hair, she whispered a quiet "Good morning."

Growling in her sleep, Arizona turned over and slowly squinted both of her eyes open. "Maura?" she hoarsely whispered, "What time is it?"

"I let you sleep in late for the occasion." Maura replied with a smile, as she tried to hide how amused she was by Arizona right now, "And I made you breakfast, so you better wake up. You and I need to have a little talk!"

Rolling onto her back, Arizona's lips curled into a little smile, "Talk about what? Like you and Jane for instance?"

Dismissing her, Maura shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about me and Jane, and I'd like to think that you have realised that by now." She stirred the coffee in front of her, "Sit up, Arizona, I even made bacon for you."

'Bacon' seemed to be the magic word, because all of a sudden, Arizona was a lot friskier than two seconds ago. She pulled herself onto her arms and managed to make quite a comforting seat with pillows against the headboard. She smiled, "You're really too fantastic, Maura Isles."

"Anything for you, you know that." Maura replied and handed Arizona one of the coffees, before taking the other one for herself, and getting comfortably seated in the mess of pillows and blankets, "Did you sleep well?"

Shrugging, Arizona sipped her coffee, "Not really. Your bed is very nice, but I'm just... I'm just used to having Callie next to me, I guess. She's always so warm, and she has her arms around me."

Maura nodded and watched her friend with wide eyes. So she missed Callie when she slept, huh? Maybe she was starting to realise it. "I guess it is hard to be without her after all these years."

"Oh, I never said it wasn't." Arizona replied, "But just because I miss her, doesn't mean that this is not the right thing to do." She added, before she grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite of it.

Wincing, Maura decided to ignore her quite poor manners. "Well, if you think so."

Arizona chewed happily. "I don't want to talk about me and Callie, Maura," she said, shaking her head and offering her a small characteristic Arizona Robbins-smile, "I just... I don't see what good it's going to do. Not right now anyway. But I do want to thank you for last night, because that was amazing, and it was exactly what I needed. I've missed going out with my friends."

"It was quite a nice evening, wasn't it?" Maura agreed. She grabbed one of the plates from the tray and started eating her breakfast. "I am still very confused about that lady though. Why did she think that Jane and I were girlfriends? We are very close, but it is certainly not like that!" she added, watching Arizona with one eye as she ate her food. She was quite curious to hear what her friend had to say about this now, and she hoped that Arizona would give her some inputs. She'd been musing this since she came home last night, and it was quite tiring to be honest.

Arizona tilted her head, "Oh please Maura, I know you're still innocent and sweet and all of those super cute traits, but really? You can't be that innocent."

Maura felt her heart speed up a little bit as she just looked at Arizona.

The blonde woman continued, "Maura!" she hissed, "It's not like _I'm_ the only person who can see it! Angela can see it too, and she's just waiting for something to happen! Frankie and Frost too! Heck, I think even Korsak has started to catch on!" she placed her plate on the tray and grabbed Maura's free hand, "Why are you being like this? This isn't like you, this isn't the Maura I used to know."

Blinking, Maura had no idea what to reply to her best friend. Arizona had hit the nail right on the head; in a matter of few days, she'd seen through everything that Maura had tried to hide by sheer ignorance and determination. For so many years, she had pretended that it wasn't there, even though it was eating her alive. And now Arizona had showed up, and suddenly her act was falling to pieces around her. "Angela knows?" she whispered.

"The other day she said to me, and I quote 'I wish those two would just be together'." Arizona whispered, and there was something so soft and nice flickering across her face; her eyes showed nothing but support and love for Maura at the moment, and it was exactly what she needed.

"Do you think Jane knows?" Maura whispered, and suddenly her heart was beating so wildly against her chest, that she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like she was a teenager again, stuck with Arizona in the dorm room, talking about the cute guys she never dared to ask out. She knew she was being silly, but there was something so risky and dangerous about this situation... It could really blow up in her face and ruin everything, and that was the last thing that she wanted.

Arizona shook her head and drew calming circles on the back of Maura's hand with her finger, "No", she promised her, "no Jane doesn't know a single thing. She's... oblivious to it all. You're hiding it well."

_Good_, was the only thing that Maura could think.

"But why though?" Arizona continued with curiosity, "Why are you hiding it? Why not just tell her how you feel?"

Shrugging her shoulder, Maura had no idea how to explain to her best friend what she was so afraid of, "I think... it's just easier. It's easier to be her partner and her best friend, to – to pick her up when someone hurts her. And to act like I have no idea what's going on when someone – like yesterday – makes a comment about us." She swallowed loudly and finally dared to meet Arizona's eyes, "I get all the best things with her, Arizona, I get to do all those things."

"I know that." Arizona agreed, "Which is why it's absolutely crazy that you're not together, because you're sure as hell acting like a real couple!"

Maura had no idea what to reply to that. She knew that what she and Jane had was odd, and that no one – but the two of them – really understood it. She wasn't brave enough to risk any of it, because what if she lost Jane completely? If she rattled the cage, she might lose it all... So she was willing to take what she could get; sleepovers, dinners, movie-dates, nights out with Jane on her arm. Those things were good enough for her – she could handle her desire to kiss the other woman and then spend her nights dreaming about it instead.

"_Maura_." Arizona said, and her voice was firm; not to be messed with. "Jane doesn't know how you feel, alright? But I don't know why you won't tell her – everyone is waiting for it, we're all rooting for you. Jane's not supposed to be with any man, she's supposed to be with _you_, and we _all_ see it." She kindly whispered, nodding her head and showing Maura the support that she so desperately needed.

"You really think so?" Maura whispered, once more feeling like she was twenty again.

Arizona arched an eyebrow, "Do I think so? I _know_ so."

Maura couldn't hide the small smile that that comment forced onto her lips, "I just think it's odd... I never used to fall in love with females, I never have before, and I probably never will again. Why Jane?"

The blonde woman dropped Arizona's hand and reached for her cup of coffee, "Why Maura-kins? The answer to that is simple and straightforward: Because you guys are meant to be together." She took a long sip of her coffee and stretched her legs out, "You two are supposed to be together, and that's why. You just need to tell her. I don't think she'll run, Maura, I don't think Jane's a runner. She's just going to have to get her head around it, and maybe she'll need some time alone, or maybe... Maybe she'll wrap her arms around you and kiss you right there. One thing is sure though – she's not going to make the first move, because she doesn't know it herself."

Sighing, Maura took a sip of her coffee as well and leaned her back against the headboard, her shoulder brushing Arizona's, "Why is love so hard?" she questioned.

Arizona leaned her head down and rested it against her shoulder, "I _don't_ know." She mumbled, "I mean... I've experienced love quite a few times, heck, I think I might have experienced the greatest love of my life with Callie, and yet I just... I just make a mess of everything." She breathed out heavily, "I gave up so much for her, and it wasn't even a sacrifice, because I wanted to. All of a sudden, I wanted those things that I hadn't thought I did, and I wanted them all, with _her_, and now everything is just... screwed up."

Tilting her own head down to rest it upon Arizona's head, Maura answered her, "It's not too late to fix it, Arizona. If you believe that Jane and I are meant to be, all I can say to you is... A lot of people believe that so are you and Callie."

"I'm just not sure anymore." Arizona whispered as she closed her eyes peacefully.

"Why not?" Maura huskily whispered back.

Arizona was quiet for a few seconds as she mused the question over, probably thinking about everything that had happened and how it had all made her feel. "I think that too much has happened, I think that we're both changed, and that trust has been broken."

Maura replied, "Trust can be build back up. If you both decide to."

"It's not as easy as that." Arizona whispered back as she raised the cup to her mouth and took another sip of her coffee.

Maura had to agree. _No, it really isn't. _

**X**

Jane wasn't sure if this was going to be considered a good thing or not a good thing. Well, in her own eyes she was doing a damn-good deed right now, but she wasn't sure if Maura was going to consider it as such. Oh hell, she had to, didn't she? Maura was all pro-Callie and Arizona, and Jane was seriously helping that along right now. If she said so herself, she ought to get a damn medal for being so freaking nice these days.

It wasn't like it was intentional or something. Or even her own idea. It's just that her mother had intercepted something, and now she was forcing Jane to do it anyway. So she'd had to lie to Maura about writing some paperwork (when had she ever done that? Maura ought to know her better!), but she was going to be forgiven the second Maura realised which part she had played in this entire thing.

That Angela had been the one to orchestrate everything was just minor details.

"Damn, this is taking forever." Jane mumbled to herself as she glanced around the large hall, desperately trying to spot the person she was looking for. Not that she knew entirely how to find her; she had only met her once and seen pictures. The odds certainly weren't in her favour. But she was a detective, and she had an eye for details. At least that's what her mother had told her when Jane had tried to get out of it, using those exact excuses.

It was just so typical her mother, typical, typical Angela Rizzoli. She always had to meddle in things she should just stay out of. But no, her damn mother always stuck her nose into other people's business, and now she had Jane doing her dirty work. It wasn't like she minded anyway; it was for Arizona, and despite her groans and complaints about the other woman, Jane was quite starting to like her. She had balls, and Jane appreciated that in any other person.

Jane just wasn't sure if this was her place. She didn't even know Callie and Arizona, and if Arizona wasn't answering Callie's phone calls, it was probably because she didn't want to talk to her right now. That was usually the reason why other people ignored some people's phone calls. Or at least that's what Jane had also tried to tell her mother, but Angela wasn't hearing any of it; not after 'accidentally' picking up the phone in Maura's kitchen while she was cooking. Here she 'accidentally' talked to this Callie person who's been trying to reach Arizona on her cell, but instead opted to find Maura's phone number so she would be able to contact her wife through her.

And that was how Angela had heard everything Callie said; how she wanted Arizona to come home, and if she didn't she was willing to come there and work it out. At that point Angela had gotten a brilliant (beyond brilliant, if she said so herself) idea, and thus there was Jane. Picking up Callie and her daughter Sofia in the airport, so she could drive them to Maura's and they could see Arizona.

It was probably going to be okay. That little girl deserved to see her mother, or at least Jane thought so. It had been about a week since Arizona came to Boston, and as far as Jane had understood, she hadn't really spent that much time with Sofia in the weeks before that.

Glancing around the hall once more, Jane was starting to lose her patience. She was really not a people person, and there were far too many humans gathered at one place for her liking. Why had her mother guilted her into doing this again? Oh yeah, 'It's for Maura' and uh, 'Wouldn't you want someone to do the same for you?' and the classic 'These two are in love. They deserve each other, Jane!'.

_Stupid Rizzoli guilt trip! _Jane thought inwardly, as she bounced a little on her toes. Where the heck was Callie!?

Pausing for a second, Jane thought that she was finally seeing something that looked vaguely familiar – wasn't that her? That could most _definitely_ be her! It was a gorgeous Latina woman with a little girl's hand in hers, and she had a giant suitcase in the other hand. Most importantly: She looked a little bit lost. This ought to be Callie Torres.

Quickly crossing the room in a straight line, Jane came up right behind her and slowly poked her on the arm. "Callie?"

Doing a funny little jump, Callie turned to look at her, clearly shocked. "Oh God!" she breathed out, "Yeah! Jane?"

Sticking out her hand, Jane couldn't help but be a little amused, "Jane Rizzoli, I believe we've met once before."

"Briefly." Callie replied, and Jane could feel her warm eyes size her up and down for a few seconds. "Oh, this is my daughter Sofia."

Kneeling down so that she was on eyelevel with the little girl – who wasn't shy at all as she glanced up at her with dark eyes – Jane poked her lightly in the stomach with a finger. "Hi Sofia! I'm your aunt Jane!" she happily said. Technically she knew that she wasn't really her aunt at all, but wasn't that the thing that you always said? It was easier to explain than something else.

"Hi." Sofia whispered, before she turned around on her foot and laughed into her mother's leg.

Callie stroked a hand across her daughter's black hair, and smiled warmly at Jane. "Thank you so much for picking us up. It probably would have been possible to find our way to Maura's house, but this is just a lot easier."

Jane stood up again and smiled at the woman; she didn't know why, but she was getting very good vibes from this person. And that always used to mean a lot; she had always been quite good at reading other people. Callie was cool, Jane was certain of that. Why had Arizona cheated on her again? Sure, Callie wasn't exactly Jane's type, but it was quite obvious that she was a very beautiful woman. Oh, Jane probably shouldn't try to figure out what went on in other people's lives, she could bare figure out what went on in her own. "It's no problem. I'll take you straight to Maura's, her and Arizona are still there as far as I know."

The Latina's face immediately changed from thankful and happy, to somewhat concerned and nervous. She swallowed loudly. "Yeah, yeah... That's uhm, that sounds good, Jane." She squeezed her daughter's hand tightly and bent her head down to look at her, "Did you hear that Sofia? We're going to see Mommy now! Didn't I promise you, that after the plane, you were going to see Mommy?" Callie continued in a voice that was probably meant to sound happy for her daughter, but just sounded shrill and fake in Jane's ears.

Jumping into her mother's arms, Sofia laughed, "I want Mommy!"

Callie placed a long kiss on the top of her head, "And you'll get Mommy, baby, you'll get her. I promised you, didn't I?" she whispered as she hugged her daughter close.

Jane grabbed the handle of the suitcase and turned it over; there was no complaint from Callie, who was busy taking care of her child, "Come on, you two. It's not that far of a drive." Jane promised them, as she started to make her way across the hall, Callie – still with Sofia in her arms – walking right besides her. She could see how delighted the both of them were; how truly _happy_ they felt for finally being able to see the one person they were missing more than anything. Jane suddenly wasn't so concerned that she was messing with them, sticking her nose into things she should be. No, she felt truly certain that she was where she was supposed to be right now; helping this little family reunite.

She was certain – she could see the love that Callie had for Arizona and for their family, she could see that these two were meant to be together. The only problem was just that Arizona was too messed up right now to see it, too. Maybe this was going to help, maybe Callie making this effort was going to open Arizona's eyes. At least that's what Jane was hoping for.

* * *

_I am so sorry about the long delay! Lectures have really been kicking my butt, and I have so much reading to do lately, I can't even keep track of it all. I finally got time to write this though (I am at work, so yeah... Probably shouldn't be writing right now), and I hope you all like this! Callie and Sofia are finally in Boston, and Arizona saw right through Maura ;) _

_How did everyone like the summer finale of Rizzoli & Isles? Didn't Maura look crushed when Jane mentioned the M-word? And how did you guys like the season premiere of Grey's Anatomy? So many Calzona feels, but pretty much the reactions I had predicted! _

_Please let me know how you all liked this, and I shall try not to take too long writing the next chapter! You guys are fantastic :) _

_**Dislciamer; **__I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or Grey's Anatomy. _


End file.
